Namikaze 001-238-4, I Love You!
by Shifudo
Summary: Kushina anak pemilik perusahaan besar di dunia. Demi menjaga anaknya, sang ayah membuat sebuah robot untuk menjaga anaknya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang besar yang di simpan Kushina dibalik sikap penolakannya terhadap perbuatan ayahnya itu... RnR minna !
1. Chapter 1

**Mohon pengertiannya tentang cerita ini. RnR please! Warning: diatus, maybe GaJe**

Robotku

Di dunia masa depan, semua tidaklah sama. Teknologi berkembang, daya pikir manusia menghendaki semua serba enak. Manusia tinggal duduk-duduk saja dan menikmati hasil kerja dengan rasa puas. Yang mengerjakan tentu saja, ROBOT.

Produksi robot sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Pabrik robot terbesar adalah Uzumaki's Robot. Keluarga Uzumaki mempunyai seorang anak gadis satu-satunya untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Yaitu, Uzumaki Kushina.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku tidak butuh pengawal! Sungguh!", tegas seorang gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Tapi, kau adalah pewaris Uzumaki's Group, Kushina! Kau butuh penjagaan! Para penjahat pasti mengincarmu!"

"Aku bisa bertarung ayah! Aku bisa pakai senjata dan aku bisa naik kendaraan! Lagipula aku sudah punya robot penjaga!", kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Kushina itu berkeras.

"Kau masih SMU! Kau tidak boleh pakai senjata dan kau belum boleh naik kendaraan! Lagipula robot itu sudah kuno, Kushina! Robot itu tidak bisa menjagamu karena bentuknya yang mencolok sekali!"

Kushina menatap robot yang tidak jelas wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya. Robot itu berdiri tegap di sampingnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Tapi orang lain aman-aman saja, kok! Semua murid di sekolahku memakainya, kok!"

"Kau berbeda, Kushina! Kau pewaris sah perusahaan kita!"

"Terserahlah!", kata Kushina akhirnya sambil berdiri meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya itu. Robot dibelakangnya mengikutinya dengan gerakan yang kaku.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berbaju hitam dan seorang pria berjas putih masuk dan menangkap robot itu. Kushina yang terkejut langsung berteriak.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Robot ini akan kami teliti untuk membuat sebuah robot model baru yang lebih canggih.", kata pria berjas putih sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh, ayah!"

"Kau harus memakainya! Ayah tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa!", kata ayahnya tegas sambil menekan tombol _off_ di punggung robot itu. Robot itu pun lunglai seketika.

"Ayah, kembalikan robotku!"

"Besok ayah akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk terbaru! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tipe cowok kesukaanmu?", kata ayahnya.

"Yang pasti, tidak seperti ayah!", Kushina mendengus kesal dan berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Khusina berangkat ke sekolah tanpa pengawalan. Dia bahkan tak bicara dengan ayahnya pagi ini. Dia benar-benar kesal dan sangat tidak suka pada orang yang _over-protective_. Apalagi padanya.

Di sekolah, Mikoto, teman sekelasnya langsung menghambur menemuinya.

"Lho? Kushina-chan? Mana robotmu?", tanyanya.

"Diambil ayah!", kata Kushina kesal sambil melihat robot Mikoto yang mengikuti di belakang majikannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mau diganti dengan yang baru katanya."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Apanya? Ayahku itu menyebalkan tau! _Over-protective _banget!"

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau robot baru?"

"Nggak! Aku bisa jaga diri, kok!"

"Tapi wajarlah kalau ayahmu sayang padamu. Dia pasti tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa."

"Iya! Tapi aku tetap saja tidak suka! Dia pakai nanya tipe cowokku lagi!"

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Tau!"

"Ya, sudah. Kita masuk kelas saja!", kata Mikoto sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang periang itu.

Uchiha Mikoto, dia merupakan sahabat Kushina sejak kecil. Mereka bertemu sejak ayah Mikoto berkunjung ke rumah Kushina untuk berdiskusi mengenai pekerjaan dengan ayah Kushina. Ketika itu, Mikoto ikut dan bertemu dengan Kushina. Akhirnya mereka berteman dan ketika SMP, mereka masuk sekolah yang sama dan sekelas.

Sepulang sekolah, Kushina langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Kushina segera turun menuju ruang makan.

"Kushina, kau sudah pulang rupanya.", kata ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk.

"Hn", jawab Kushina singkat karena sangat kelaparan.

"Robotmu sudah diperbaiki."

"Oh ya?", tanya Kushina sedikit antusias karena makanan yang ditunggunya sejak tadi telah datang.

"Tapi, dia akan dibawa kemari setelah makan."

"Owh..."

Kushina makan dengan lahapnya, sementara ayahnya hanya duduk di depannya. Menatap putri semata-wayangnya.

Selesai makan, Kushina hendak balik ke kamarnya namun dihadang ayahnya.

"Duduklah dulu! Robotmu akan datang!"

"Tapi aku mau mengerjakan PR, ayah!"

"Duduk dulu!"

Kushina mendecak kesal tapi tetap menurut.

"Nah, akan ayah persembahkan..."

Ayahnya terdiam sejenak. Kushina mulai bosan. Ayahnya berlebihan sekali

"Namikaze 001-238-4"

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Kushina kaget sekali. Seorang cowok tampan masuk dan berdiri di samping ayahnya. Cowok berbaju _butler _itu menatap Kushina dengan lembut. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kushina tapi dia pura-pura tidak memperhatikan.

"Nah, inilah robot untukmu. Dia akan menjagamu mulai sekarang!"

"Apa?! Ayah, sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh robot model baru!"

"Tapi, ini berbeda! Dia lebih menyerupai manusia. Nama robot ini, Namikaze Minato."

Robot itu mendekatiku dan menjulurkan tangannya. Gerakannya sama sekali tidak kaku. "Nona, mohon pengertiannya. Mungkin anda menolak saya, tapi saya akan berusaha.", ujarnya.

"Kau bisa bicara?"

Cowok, eh? Robot itu hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja, Kushina! Dia robot jenis baru!", celetuk ayahnya.

Kushina memelototi ayahnya.

"Robot itu akan menjagamu dimana-mana! Dia akan ikut ke sekolahmu. Mendaftar menjadi murid disana. Dia juga akan ikut ke kamarmu."

"APA?! Ke kamarku! Ayah! Dia itu kan cowok!"

"Kushina, dia itu robot."

"Tapi...!"

"Maaf kalau ini lancang. Tapi saya ini robot. Saya tidak akan mengganggu anda. Sungguh..."

"Uuh..."

"Robot tidak punya perasaan, Kushina. Supaya kau aman dimana saja!", kata ayah Kushina.

Kushina cuma memelototi ayahnya lagi.

"Nah, senang-senang dengan robotmu, ya!", kata ayah Kushina.

"Terserah!", kata Kushina sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"Nona! Tunggu!", panggil Minato sambil mengejar majikannya itu.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato."

Para siswa cewek saling berbisik-bisik. Kushina hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada pertanyaan?", seru guru mereka menenangkan suasana.

Seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya, "Namikaze-san, punya pacar, tidak?"

Kushina mulai tertarik. Minato terdiam, "Ng...Tidak."

~TBC~

**RnR, minna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca, minna! Maaf kalo kependekan! Maaf kalo GaJe! Maaf kalo ada salah kata! Maaf kalo misalnya OOC!**

**By: Ryuu**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato."

Para siswa cewek saling berbisik-bisik. Kushina hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada pertanyaan?", seru guru mereka menenangkan suasana.

Seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya, "Namikaze-san, punya pacar, tidak?"

Kushina mulai tertarik. Minato terdiam, "Ng...Tidak."

"Berarti Namikaze-san masih _single, _ya?"

"Ng, yah... Tidak bisa dibilang begitu, sih... Karena aku ada disini untuk Nona Kushi..."

BRAAAK!

Semua menoleh pada Kushina yang berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ada apa Kushina?"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa, sensei... Saya mau bertanya..."

"Oh. Tidak usah menggebrak meja, dong. Nah, tunggu dia menjawab pertanyaan ini, ya?"

"Ja-jangan!", kata Kushina sambil memelototi Minato yang memasang tampang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Ng, Namikaze-san... Kau tinggal dimana? Boleh tidak kalau misalnya kami-terutama cewek- main ke rumahmu kapan-kapan?", tanya Kushina dengan wajah dan nada bicara yang digenit-genitkan. Yang sejujurnya membuat dia ingin muntah.

Para cewek langsung berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"Ng... Boleh", jawab Minato ragu-ragu.

Para cewek berteriak-teriak makin keras.

"Cukup. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran! Silakan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong."

Minato berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping Kushina.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-san! Kita ke kantin sama-sama, yuk!"

"Bareng aku saja!"

"Nanti pulang bareng, ya!"

Pada saat jam istirahat. Jangankan menjaga Kushina, mengatasi cewek-cewek ini saja Minato tak mampu.

"Hei, Kushina-chan. Menurutmu, cowok itu bagaimana?", tanya Mikoto sambil membawa nampan makanannya ke meja dipojokan.

"Apanya?", jawab Kushina cuek.

"Ya, itu! Menurut kamu dia cowok seperti apa?"

"Kelihatannya menyebalkan!"

Mereka duduk di meja kantin tersebut.

"Lho? Kenapa? Dia tampan, tubuhnya atletis dan kelihatannya dia pintar..."

"Aaah! Cukup! Pria itu menyebalkan!"

Mikoto menatap heran kemudian tersenyum, "Kau cemburu, ya?"

Kushina terdiam. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Kushina.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Bohong. Cerita, dong! Dia itu siapamu? Teman? Sahabat? Target, ya?"

"Apaan, sih?! Aku tidak kenal dia!"

"Tapi dia tampan, lho! Kalo nggak mau, aku ambil deh nanti! Nggak apa-apa kan?", pancing Mikoto.

"Ng-nggak apa! Ambil aja!"

Mikoto tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kushina mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin.

"No...nona! Tunggu!", panggil Minato tapi Kushina tak peduli.

Kushina berlari secepat yang dia mampu tapi Minato berhasil mengejarnya. Minato mencengkram tangannya.

"Le-lepas!", perintah Kushina.

"Tidak. Komputerku tidak bisamemproses perintah seperti itu. Tuan memerintahkanku untuk membawa Nona pulang."

"Aku belum mau pulang! Aku ada urusan ke rumah Mikoto!"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya ikut..."

"Nggak bisa! Ini urusan cewek!"

"Saya robot. Saya tidak akan mengganggu!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau perlu, saya akan menyamar jadi cewek demi Nona!"

Kushina mangap.

"Kamu gila, ya?"

Minato cuma tersenyum. Kushina menarik tangannya.

"Iya! Aku pulang!", kata Kushina mengalah dan berjalan menuju gerbang

"Terimakasih pengertiannya, Nona", kata Minato sambil menyusul berjalan di sampingnya.

"Oh! Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku Nona di depan teman-temanku yang lain!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ng... Pokoknya berlagaklah seperti kau baru mengenal aku! Seakan kita hanya teman sekelas!"

"Ng...? Seperti apa itu? Seperti apa berteman?"

"Yah, seperti saling menyapa, mengerjakan tugas bersama, mengobrol saat istirahat... Dan kau itu jadi cowok, kan? Jadi jangan bertingkah kau kenal dekat denganku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku tidak mau kita disangka pacaran!"

"Pacaran? Apa itu?"

"Itu... Cowok? Dan Cewek? Saling menyukai dan si cowok akan melindungi si cewek! Saling menjaga, sangat dekat, saling menyayangi... Yah, seperti itulah!"

Minato terdiam. Kemudian dia menghela nafas (Robot bisa nafas?)

"Sepertinya aku harus banya belajar..."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu...", jawab Kushina cuek.

Tak lama kemudian, jemputan mereka datang.

.

.

.

"Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Lho? Kenapa, Nona?", tanya Minato heran.

"Kau itu cowok! Aku mau ganti baju! Keluar!", seru Kushina sambil mendorong-dorong Minato keluar kamarnya.

"Tapi, kalau misalnya Nona kenapa-kenapa di dalam bagaimana? Nanti saya akan dimarahi Tuan!"

"Jangan _over-protective _padaku! Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu! Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

BRAK! Pintu dibanting dengan keras. Kushina bersandar ke pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Nona! Nona! Buka pintunya!", seru Minato diluar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Kushina mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Kushina membuka kancing baju seragamnya satu persatu. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu keluar dari bawah ranjangnya.

"Kyaaa!"

BRAK!

"Nona, ada apa?!", tanya Minato dengan wajah serius.

"KYAAAAA!", Kushina memekik untuk kedua kalinya.

BUK! Sebuah bantal mengenai wajah Minato.

"Keluar dan tutup pintunya!"

"Tapi...!"

"KELUAR, BODOH!"

BRAK! Untuk kedua kalinya, pintu dibanting. Wajah Kushina bersemu merah.

.

.

.

"Tadi ada apa, sih?", tanya ayah Kushina ketika mereka duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Tadi ada kecoa dan Nona ketakutan...", kata Minato menyahut.

(Sebenarnya ini jaman apa, seh?!)

"Diam! Aku tidak takut! Cuma kaget!", bantah Kushina.

"Oh, itu dari dulu Kushina memang takut pada kecoa."

Kushina langsung menginjak kaki ayahnya.

"AW!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayah. Minato kalau di sekolah tidak bisa menahan diri! Dia pasti mau bilang kalau aku ini 'Nona'-nya. Kalau begitu kan jadi ketahuan kalau dia robot!"

Ayah Kushina mengelus dagu.

"Memang robot ini belum sempurna. Masih harus diperbaiki lagi."

"Oh ya? Kapan akan diperbaiki?", tanya Kushina semangat. Karena kalau Minato diperbaiki, maka dia akan bebas dari pengekangan Minato.

"Tidak tau. Ayah sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini... Jadi, mungkin 4-5 bulan lagi..."

"_Cih, lama sekali..." _, batin Kushina.

"Terus apa yang terjadi setelah Kushina berteriak, Minato?"

"Saya langsung masuk, saat itu Nona sedang ganti baju dan saya dilem..."

Kushina membekap mulut Minato dengan tangannya.

"Jangan cerita lagi atau aku akan membencimu selamanya!", kata Kushina sambil melotot. Kemudian dia kabur ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Minato"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, putriku saat itu?"

...

...

...

"Ng... Hah?"

.

.

.

"Huff~! Makan malamnya enak sekali!", kata Kushina sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ketika memasuki kamarnya, Kushina melihat Minato sudah duduk manis di atas ranjangnya.

"Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Lho? Kamar Nona adalah kamar saya. Jadi, saya bisa menjaga Nona 24 jam."

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu?!"

"Nona belum diberi tau?"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"

"Tapi..."

Kushina menarik Minato dan mendorongnya keluar. Melemparkan bantal dan selimut ke wajahnya.

"Tidur di sofa sana!"

BRAK! Kushina membanting pintunya untuk kesekian kalinya karena Minato. Robot menyebalkan namun membuatnya merasa tenang...

.

.

.

"Huaah~", Kushina menguap dengan keras. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali mala mini. Rasanya hangat sekali...

Eh? Hangat? Dia kan tidak memakai selimut malam ini. Bukankah selimutnya diberikan pada Minato kemarin malam?

Kushina menoleh ke sampingnya dan dia terbelalak.

Minato tidur dengan nyenyak disisinya (robot bisa tidur?) dalam posisi memeluknya di dalam selimut.

...

...

...

BRUAK! DUAK! PRANG! KROMPYANG! BUK! DUM! PAK!

.

.

.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf, Nona... Saya tidak menyangka akan memeluk Nona malam itu...", kata Minato sambil membungkukan badan berkali-kali.

Kushina masih diam dengan wajah merona.

"_Kenapa aku ini? Dia kan robot?", _batin Kushina.

"Aku tidak tau kalau robot bisa tidur."

"Ng... Begitulah cara saya mengisi baterai. Kalau baterainya habis, saya bisa pingsan tiba-tiba."

"Oh, tapi kenapa di kamarku?"

"Karena kalau saya tidur di luar, kalau nona berteriak saya tidak bisa bangun. Kalau saya ada di dalam, Nona tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi kalau dalam pelukan saya."

BUAK! Tas Kushina mendarat tepat di wajah Minato.

"Kata-katamu sudah kayak cowok mesum! Jangan pernah begitu lagi!"

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Nona mau memaafkan saya?"

Ini dia! Ini pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggunya!

"Jangan ikuti aku hari ini!"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa begitu."

"Iya, aku tahu kau harus ke sekolah. Tapi, kau tidak perlu pulang denganku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Mikoto! Kemarin tidak jadi gara-gara kau!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau mau kumaafkan, tidak?"

Minato terdiam.

"Baiklah..."

Senyum Kushina mengembang.

"Begitu, dong! Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

"Mikoto, hari ini aku main ke rumahmu, ya!"

"Oh! Boleh! Tumben sekali! Ada apa?"

"Nggak. Cuma pengen curhat aja..."

"Tentang cowok?"

"Ng...Iya"

"Siapa? Kamu suka dia, ya?"

"Nggak. Tapi aku nggak mau kehilangan dia."

"Cieee~ So sweet~ Siapa, tuh?"

"Ayah"

Mikoto mangap. "Bilang dari tadi, dong!"

"Lho? Kenapa? Aku benar, kan? Dia cowok, aku benci dia tapi tak mau kehilangan dia?"

Mikoto cuma cemberut sementara Kushina tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah telah berakhir. Kushina membereskan barang-barangnya dengan semangat. Hari ini dia akan bermain dengan Mikoto tanpa ada 'gangguan' sedikitpun.

"Mikoto! Ayo!", seru Kushina semangat.

"Iya, sebentar, dong!"

Mereka berjalan dengan ceria. Bercanda dan mengobrol. Tanpa disadari...

BRUK! Mikoto terjungkal ke belakang.

"Mikoto, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kushina. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah orang yang menabrak Mikoto.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat...dong...?"

Kushina melongo begitu melihat siapa yang menabrak Mikoto.

"Kau...!"

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!", kata Minato dengan wajah cemas yang kekanak-kanakan.

"A...aku... Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Kau lagi! Kau mau apa, sih?", bisik Kushina tapi dengan nada yang keras.

"Sa...aku cuma kebetulan lewat saja, No... Ku-Kushina..."

"Kushina, jangan dimarahi... Aku yang salah... Tadi kita jalan sambil mengobrol..."

"Ng... Uchiha-san... Kakimu luka, tuh... Aku antar ke UKS, ya?"

"Kau tau namaku?", tanya Mikoto kaget.

"Ng... iya..."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Mikoto saja..."

"Ng... kalau begitu, panggil aku Minato, ya?", kata Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

**~TBC~**

**Maaf kalau masih kependekan, Minna~! Kalo ada yang kurang, bilang ya~!**

**RnR! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahuu~! Datang juga lanjutannya! Baca, ya! Hati-hati efek samping! Izin pergi dulu! *Whuusshh!***

**By: Shifudo alias Ryuu alias ABC alias Aibi Shu**

**Disclaimer: -Tidak lain dan tidak bukan- Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau namaku?", tanya Mikoto kaget.

"Ng... Begitulah..."

"Kalau begitu, kau panggil aku Mikoto saja..."

"Ng... kalau begitu, panggil aku Minato juga...", kata Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, iya... Minato..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke UKS..."

"Eh? Tidak usah! Nanti aku rawat sendiri di rumah!", tolak Mikoto dengan wajah merona.

"Tapi, nanti keburu infeksi..."

"Tidak! Sungguh! Aku baik-baik sa...Kyaa!"

Tiba-tiba Minato menggendong Mikoto ala _bridal style. _Mikoto dan Kushina sontak terkejut. Tak hanya mereka, murid-murid lain yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah menoleh dan membelalakan matanya. Terutama cewek.

"Mi... Minato-kun?"

"Sudah. Aku tidak keberatan, kok!"

"Tapi, kau jadi pusat perhatian..."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kan?", tanya Minato sambil menggendong Mikoto ke UKS.

Sementara Kushina hanya mematung hingga Minato menegurnya juga.

.

.

.

"Lukanya tidak apa-apa. Cuma terkilir dan lecet sedikit.", kata dokter UKS

"Terimakasih", kata mereka bertiga sambil membungkukan badan.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, ya..."

Kemudian dokter UKS itu pergi. Seisi ruangan hening sejenak.

"Kushina-chan... Sepertinya kau tidak bisa ke rumahku hari ini...", kata Mikoto dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya, aku tau...", kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Minato. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?", kata Kushina.

"Silakan"

"Tapi tidak disini. Maaf ya, Mikoto-chan. Aku ambil Minato sebentar...", kata Kushina sambil mendorong Minato keluar ruangan.

Mikoto cuma mengangguk heran.

Kushina mendorong Minato hingga ke sebuah koridor yang sepi.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Kau yang ada apa! Apa sih yang kau mau? Kau selalu mengikutiku! Padahal kau sudah berjanji!"

"Saya tidak mengikuti Nona. Saya hanya ingin kembali ke dalam kelas karena ada barang yang ketinggalan."

"Dan gara-gara kau, aku tidak jadi ke rumah Mikoto! Maumu apa sih?!"

"Saya sungguh-sungguh! Saya tidak berbohong! Buat apa robot bohong?"

Kushina terdiam tak bisa menyahut.

"Tolong maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku yang minta maaf..."

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa minta maaf. Aku salah karena marah-marah padamu... Maaf...", kata Kushina dengan wajah memerah.

Minato tertawa pelan.

"Tidak. Saya tidak bilang begitu, kan? Ya, sudah. Saya akan mengantar Mikoto pulang dulu. Setelah itu saya akan kembali untuk mengantar Nona.", kata Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian dia pergi. Kushina menatap Minato dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak. Hei, apakah dia cemburu? Yang benar saja. Kushina anak keluarga terpandang cemburu pada sebuah robot?

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Minato belum juga kembali. Sebenarnya dia sudah berniat untuk menghubungi supir yang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa-lagi- Kushina ingin menunggu Minato.

"Aneh, padahal tadi cerah sekali?" *suka-suka author, dong ;)*, gumam Kushina

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Kushina siap-siap menekan tombol redial untuk menghubungi supir yang lain. Tapi tangannya serasa lumpuh ketika ia teringat wajah Minato.

"Telepon? Tidak! Telepon? Tidak. Ah! Minato kau dimana, sih?!", omel Kushina akhirnya.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Kushina menunggu dengan sabar di sebuah halte. Dia berinisiatif untuk melakukannya agar Minato tidak perlu repot masuk ke dalam sekolah -dan dia terlalu gengsi untuk menunggu di emperan toko-

Tak lama berselang setelah Kushina mengomel, sekelompok pemuda datang. Pakaian mereka serampangan dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Kushina.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka mendekatinya.

"Hei, cewek. Sendirian aja? Mau ditemenin, nggak?"

Yang lain mulai tertawa-tawa dan ikut-ikutan.

"Namamu siapa? Boleh kenalan, nggak?"

"Nggak", jawab Kushina pendek. Kebetulan, Kushina sedang _bad mood _sekarang.

"Ya, ampun. Galak banget, sih?", godanya. Yang lain tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, cowok itu menyentuh tangannya, "Lepas!", kata Kushina sambil menepis tangan pemuda itu.

"Kasar sekali. Mau ikut kami main tidak? Asyik lho...", kata pemuda itu sambil mendekati Kushina.

Kushina berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Pemuda-pemuda itu cekikikan sendiri dan berjalan mendekat. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba mecengkram tangan Kushina.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", bentak Kushina ketika mereka berhasil memegangi tangannya

"Cuma mau main-main sebentar..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Salah satu dari pemuda itu menyentuh rambut Kushina. Kushina bergidik ngeri.

"Rambutmu merah? Aneh sekali?"

BUAK! Pemuda itu terpental kebelakang.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari rambutku!", kata Kushina dengan galak.

.

.

.

Minato terus menatap jam tangannya. Kushina pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Apalagi hujannya deras sekali. Kalau saja dia tidak menuruti ajakan(ralat: paksaan) Mikoto yang mengajaknya mampir, dia pasti sudah bersama Nonanya sekarang. Minato memang tidak bilang kalau setelah mengantar Mikoto dia akan menjemput Kushina karena dia pasti akan dicurigai dan ditanya macam-macam.

Tiba-tiba mata Minato terbelalak ketika melihat Kushina sedang dikerumuni beberapa orang preman. Dan dia lebih terkejut ketika melihat Kushina menendang salah seorang dari mereka ketika pemuda itu menyentuh rambutnya...

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", kata pemuda itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kau ternyata gadis yang keras kepala! Akan kubuat kau diam!", kata pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke Kushina.

Kushina menutup matanya. BUAKH! Lho? Kok nggak sakit?

Ketika Kushina membuka matanya, dia melihat sesosok pria di depannya.

"Mi...Minato?..."

"Nona, maaf... Aku terlambat sekali, ya?", seru Minato.

"Apa-apaan kau?!", seru pemuda yang barusan mendapat bogem mentah dari Minato.

Pemuda-pemuda yang lain langsung melepaskan Kushina dan menolong temannya tadi.

"Nona, tetap disini! Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Kau mau apa, Minato? Mau melawan mereka?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Perlu kubantu? Aku bisa sedikit karate, kok?"

"Jangan! Nona disini saja! Aku yang akan melindungi Nona!"

"Iya, iya... Nggak usah teriak-teriak, dong... aku nggak budeg, kali..."

"Hei! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!", seru salah seorang preman tadi

"Kutunggu 10 menit bisa selesai nggak?", kata Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hyaah!", salah seorang dari mereka mengerahkan tinjunya. Minato menghindar kemudian menarik dan memutar tangan pemuda itu ke belakang kemudian menendangnya.

Minato mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya.

BUAK! Pemuda itu terpental ke belakang. Rupanya Minato lengah. Dua orang menyergapnya dari belakang.

"Minato!", pekik Kushina. Tiba-tiba dia juga disergap dari belakang.

"Kau lemah sekali! Tadi kau bilang apa? 'Nona'? Kau pembantu, ya?", kata salah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya bos mereka. Yang lain tertawa.

BUAK! Sebuah tendangan mengenai perut Minato. Minato meringis. Tapi tidak ada darah keluar dari mulutnya atau semacamnya.

"Minato!", pekik Kushina panik. Minato melihat Kushina dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau lemah tau!", seru pemuda itu.

"Kalian yang lemah. Beraninya main keroyokan...", kata Minato sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

DUAK! BUK! BUAK! Pukulan dan tendangan terus menghujani tubuh Minato. Kushina tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Matanya hanya berkaca-kaca melihat Minato dan mulutnya terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

BUAK! Minato dilempar dengan kasar.

"Kau kuat juga. Sudah dipukul berkali-kali tapi tetap tidak berdarah sedikit pun.", kata pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan bukan kalian.", kata Minato mencoba berdiri.

"Minato, cukup! Jangan menyolot lagi!"

BUK! Pemuda itu menendang Minato. Minato kembali tersungkur.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Sudah begini masih saja sok kuat!"

Kali ini, Minato diam saja. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Sepertinya, ada kabel atau sesuatu yang rusak dalam tubuhnya. Harusnya dia tidak rusak secepat ini! Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menginjak tangan Minato.

"UAKH!"

"Minato!", pekik Kushina.

Pemuda itu menginjak tangannya semakin kuat. Bahkan yang lain ikut-ikutan menginjak tangan dan memukuli Minato. Minato meringis dan berteriak-teriak. Tapi tak ada darah menetes sedikit pun dari tubuhnya.

"Mungkin memang harus dipaksa, ya?", seru bos preman itu. Kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah... pisau lipat!

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan apa-apa padanya! Jangan lukai Minato!", seru Kushina dengan wajah basah karena air mata.

"Wah, wah... kau takut pelayanmu ini luka, ya?", kata bos preman itu. Kemudian dia mendekatkan pisaunya pada wajah Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba sayat sedikit?"

"JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa buah mobil hitam mengepung mereka. Orang-orang berjas hitam keluar dan mengarahkan senjata kepada preman-preman itu.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian terkepung!"

Kushina melongo heran sementara Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pemuda-pemuda itu digiring masuk ke dalam mobil. Kushina segera menghampiri Minato.

"Minato! Minato kau baik-baik saja, kan?!", kata Kushina sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato yang terkapar.

Minato tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ayah Kushina datang menghampiri.

"Kushina kau tak apa-ap..."

"Ayah! Cepat tolong Minato! Cepat!"

"Eh? Iya... Tim medis!"

Sekelompok orang dengan tandu datang menghampiri. Hujan mulai mereda tapi air mata dan kepanikan Kushina semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada kerusakan serius. Dia sudah diperbaiki tapi pemulihannya butuh waktu yang cukup lama.", ujar Ayah Kushina

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk. Semuanya terdiam.

"Lucu juga waktu melihat Kushina begitu panik tadi.", kata Ayah Kushina memecah keheningan.

Wajah Kushina memerah seketika. "Ah, ayah! Itu kan gara-gara ayah datang terlambat! Kemana aja, sih?!"

"Maaf, ayah ada rapat. Tapi begitu dapat kabar kalian dalam bahaya, ayah langsung kabur dari rapat."

"Untung Minato menekan tombol darurat itu. Jadi kami bisa membawa bala bantuan!", sambung ayah Kushina.

Minato menoleh padanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih Nona memperhatikan saya...", ujarnya lembut.

Wajah Kushina semakin merah seperti udang rebus.

"I-iya... Sama-sama... A-aku pergi dulu! Ada tugas sekolah!", kata Kushina berlari keluar.

"Dia anak yang manis, kan?", kata Ayah Kushina sambil memandangi punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh.

Minato tertawa pelan, "Iya... Nona itu keras kepala, cerewet dan agak nakal. Tapi dia baik hati, berani... dan cantik..."

Minato tertegun mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Ayah Kushina memandangnya heran.

"Ah, Tuan... Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau saya tanyakan...", kata Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, tanyakan saja..."

"Ng... Waktu itu, saya melihat, sepertinya Nona marah sekali saat preman-preman itu menyentuh rambutnya... Yah, semua perempuan juga pasti begitu kalau dia disentuh oleh pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi..."

"Ibunya...", gumam Ayah Kushina.

"Eh?"

Ayah Kushina menghela nafas. "Rambut itu kenang-kenangan dari ibunya... Ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur 2 tahun. Rambutnya itu dari ibunya dan matanya dariku...", kata Ayah Kushina.

"Eh? Maaf... Apakah saya menanyakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya?"

Ayah Kushina menggeleng, "Tidak...tidak..."

Dia menghela nafas, "Semenjak ibunya meninggal, dia jadi seperti itu. Keras kepala dan selalu berusaha mandiri. Padahal aku tau, dia sangat merindukan ibunya dan dia butuh teman. Mungkin untuk menutupi kesedihannya..."

Minato terdiam mendengar cerita ayah Kushina tentang Kushina dan istrinya.

"Minato, aku harap kau mampu menjaganya lebih dari kejadian tadi.", pinta Ayah Kushina.

Minato mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Tuan."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Minato sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia menghela nafas pelan di depan pintu kamar Kushina. Masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya tentang kejadian kemarin. Wajah Nonanya begitu ketakutan dan panik. Minato menepis semua bayangan itu. Dia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia pasti dapat menjaga Nonanya lebih dari kemarin.

Minato mengetuk pintu perlahan, "Nona, boleh aku masuk?"

Pintu terbuka dan tampak Kushina dengan seragam sekolah dan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Minato? Kau sudah sehat?"

Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa ikut ke sekolah, aku ke sekolah sendiri saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Minato tertawa pelan, "Kalau saya tidak ikut ke sekolah, Nona pasti keluyuran kemana-mana..."

Kushina tertawa, "Jahat, ih! Tapi aku serius, kok! Kalau masih ada perbaikan yang lain, kau bisa tinggal di rumah saja! Tenang, aku nggak akan keluyuran, kok!"

Minato menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya sudah baik, kok."

"Kalau begitu, aku dandan dulu, ya! Jangan kira aku nggak bisa dandan!"

"Nggak. Saya tau Nona bisa dandan, kok. Nggak dandan juga cantik.", Minato membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Kushina menoleh dan memandang heran. Minato hanya termenung.

"Terima kasih", kata Kushina sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kemudian Kushina duduk di depan meja rias dan mulai menyisir rambutnya.

Minato tertegun melihat rambut merah Kushina yang tergerai panjang. Kenapa selama ini dia tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari kalau rambut Nonanya ini begitu indah? Dan kenapa dia tidak menyadari dari awal kalau Nonanya... cantik sekali?

Tidak! Minato sadarlah! Kau ini hanyalah Robot, Minato! Kau itu ROBOT!

"Ada apa, Minato?", tanya Kushina begitu menyadari kalau Minato diam saja.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya melihat rambut Nona. Cantik, ya?"

"Terima kasih. Ini dari ibuku... Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak... Saya cuma..."

"Ah, Minato! Kita terlambat, nih! Ayo cepat!", kata Kushina sambil menarik jas Minato dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"I-iyaaa!"

.

.

.

"Huff, untung tidak terlambat!", kata Kushina dengan nafas naik-turun.

"Tumben, Kushina-chan? Kau bangun kesiangan?"

"Ya. Sedikit... Kakimu sudah baikan?", kata Kushina sambil duduk di samping Mikoto.

"Iya. Tapi, aneh Kushina-chan..."

"Hah? Aneh? Aneh kenapa? Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Bukan kakiku! Tapi kamu!"

"Ada apa dengan aku? Ada tanduk di kepalaku, ya?"

"Kok Minato masuknya bareng kamu? Kalian bareng, ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Ng... Tadi kami..."

Tiba-tiba suara tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi. Kushina menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

"Minato! Kemarin kau sudah menolongku. Mau ke kantin bersama kami, tidak?", tanya Mikoto malu-malu.

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Te-tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?"

"Mikoto! Kau ngapain, sih?!", omel Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Mau tidak, Minato?"

"Eh, baiklah..."

"Minato! Minato! Makan bareng kami saja, bagaimana?", tanya sekelompok gadis-gadis.

"Eh! Bareng kami saja!", kata kelompok yang lain.

"Eh? Eh? Ng... Kita makan sama-sama saja bagaimana?"

"TIDAK MAUUUU~~", kata mereka semua serempak.

"Aku cuma mau sama Minato~"

"Aku juga~"

"Minato! Bareng aku saja~"

Tawa Kushina hampir saja pecah dan dia mau muntah. Dia buru-buru menarik Mikoto keluar dari kumpulan cewek-cewek gila yang jatuh cinta pada seonggok besi.

.

.

.

"Kushina-chan... Aku mau curhat sesuatu, nih..."

"Apa?", jawab Kushina sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya

"Ini tentang...Minato...", kata Mikoto dengan wajah bersemu merah

**~TBC~**

**Maaf kalo kelamaan, minna~! RnR, ya! Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon dimaafkan dan kasih tau, ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf kalo update-nya kelamaan! Mohon pengertiannya! Dan harap mempersiapkan diri saat membaca ini. Warning: Gaje bgt! Selamat membaca!**

**By: Shifudo alias Ryuu alias ABC alias Aibi Shu**

**Disclaimer: -Tidak lain dan tidak bukan- Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina-chan... Aku mau curhat sesuatu, nih..."

"Apa?", jawab Kushina sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya

"Ini tentang...Minato...", kata Mikoto dengan wajah bersemu merah

Kushina mulai merasa nggak enak, "Apa?"

"Dia...keren, ya?"

Kushina merasa kesal tapi bingung kenapa. "Hn"

"Dia baik, cakep lagi..."

"Yah..."

"Kamu suka dia nggak?"

Kushina menggeleng cepat. "Nggak!"

"Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa?", tanya Kushina walau dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Bantu aku mendekatinya..."

Tuh, kan. Kushina lemas seketika.

"Ya? Mau yaa~?"

"Hn"

Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih..."

Kushina hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

Minato menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit. Sedetik kemudian menariknya kembali. Nafasnya naik turun.

"Minato! Kau dimana?"

"Ayo makan bareng! Istirahatnya mau selesai, nih~"

"Minato?"

"Minato! Kau dimana~?"

"Toh, aku nggak bisa makan juga!", teriak Minato dalam hati. Sekarang dia sedang sembunyi. Dia sembunyi di balik semak-semak dan pohon.

"Uuh! Harusnya aku sekarang sedang bersama Nona!", kata Minato kesal sambil menendang batu di depannya.

.

.

.

Tanda jam pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan.

"Minato, kau mau pulang bersama kami?", tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Kushina cuma mendesah perlahan.

"Eh? Boleh?", tanya Minato. Tapi dia lebih menujukannya pada Kushina.

Kushina cuek sementara Mikoto mengangguk.

"Ayo!", kata Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Minato. Dengan agak ragu, Minato menurut.

.

.

.

"Wah, tanganmu dingin sekali, Minato?", kata Mikoto memandangi tangannya yang bergandengan dengan Minato.

"Eh? Iya!", kata Minato sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mikoto.

"Eh, maaf...", kata Mikoto dengan wajah merona.

"Eh? Lho, Kushina? Kok kamu jalan di belakang?", tegur Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku jalan pelan-pelan."

"Kau sakit?", tanya Minato sambil memelankan jalannya agar berada di samping Kushina.

"Tidak"

"Kutemani jalan di sampingmu, deh..."

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tatapannya menuju ke Mikoto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Tidak usah. Kau jalan duluan saja! Itu ada Mikoto, tuh! Nanti dia sendirian! Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!", kata Kushina sambil mendorong Minato kembali ke samping Mikoto.

"Eh? Tapi kamu..."

"Tidak apa-apa!"

Tatapan Kushina kembali menatap Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum padanya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Sekali lagi, Kushina membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

"Jawab pertanyaan saya! Kenapa Nona tidak mau jalan di samping saya?!"

"Kubilang, aku sedang ingin sendirian waktu itu!"

"Bohong! Jawab dengan jujur, Nona!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Kau robot bukan sih?! Mungkin aku harus menekan tombol _reset_-mu sekali-kali!"

"Oh ya? Coba saja!", tantang Minato sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Uuh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa sih ayah membuat robot sepertimu?!"

Minato tertawa keras. "Sepertinya, Nona benci sekali padaku, ya?"

"Ah, ada apa ribut-ribut, Kushina?", kata Ayah Kushina tiba-tiba datang.

"AKU BENCI AYAH!", pekik Kushina sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan Mebanting pintunya. BRAK!

"Eh? Tu...tunggu, Kushina!", kata Ayah Kushina dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya..."

Akhirnya mereka berkumpul bersama saat makan malam. Minato menceritakan semuanya dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Ya, begitulah, Tuan..."

"Aku benci ayah"

"Ta...tapi itu demi kebaikan kamu, Kushina!"

"Kebaikan apanya?! Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Aku juga tidak akan marah seperti ini kalau saja dia tidak keras kepala seperti itu!", kata Kushina sambil melirik Minato yang mengacungkan tanda _peace_.

"Maafkan saya, Nona... Ya, gara-gara saya terlalu banyak tertawa, saya langsung _low bat_...", kata Minato sambil mengacung-acungkan _charger _-annya.

"Heh, bisa begitu juga...", kata Kushina kesal. Tiba-tiba, ide cemerlang muncul di kepala Kushina. Dia meletakkan makanannya dan langsung menyambar kabel penting Minato itu.

"He-hei! Nona, apa yang...", belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kushina sudah kabur ke kamarnya.

"Tanpa ini, kau tidak dapat ke sekolah besok! Hohoho!", kata Kushina dari atas.

"Hei, Nona! Tolong kembalikan!", kata Minato sambil berlari mengejar Kushina.

"Hhh... Anak muda...", gumam ayah Kushina maklum..

.

.

.

"Nona, tolong kembalikan itu!", kata Minato sambil berusaha membuka pintu kamar Kushina.

"Tidak mau! Kemarin kau menertawakan aku!"

"Iya-iya! Saya kan sudah minta maaf!", kata Minato. Brak! Akhirnya dia berhasil mendobraknya.

"Nona! Tolong kembalikan!"

"Ambil kesini kalau bisa!", kata Kushina sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba Minato sudah berlari ke arahnya. Tangannya meraih kabel yang dipegang Kushina. Dengan cepat Kushina memindahkan kabel itu ke tangannya yang lain dan menghindar.

"No-nona!"

"Ahaha! Ayo ambil sini!"

Minato kembali berlari ke arah Kushina.

"Ahaha! Kau mau melakukan trik yang sa..."

"Nona, kalau tidak segera, nanti..."

"Uwa!"

Bruk!

"Aduh...", Kushina mengelus sikunya yang sempat terbentur lantai. Matanya terbelalak melihat Minato yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Kushina langsung menampakan wajah panik.

"Mi-minato? Kau kenapa?! Minato?!", tiba-tiba Kushina tersadar akan sesuatu.

Dia mencoba mengangkat (atau paling tidak menggeser)tubuh Minato agar dia bisa bangun. Susah payah dia mencoba dan akhirnya berhasil.

Kemudian dia menariknya agar bersandar ke dinding kemudian dia men-_charger _-nya. Mata Minato terbuka tapi bukan bola mata biru _sapphire _seperti yang Kushina biasa lihat (dan sukai), melainkan mata yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih bersinar.

"_Pengisian tenaga dimulai. Pengisian tenaga mencapai 0%"_, ucap Minato dengan nada datar ala robot pada umumnya.

Kushina menghela nafas lega. "Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa, Minato...", kata Kushina sambil duduk di samping Minato dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Minato.

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina terlelap. Tiba-tiba ayah Kushina masuk ke kamar Kushina. Ayah Kushina tersenyum kemudian mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kushina. Matanya menatap Kushina lembut. "Selamat tidur, Kushina...", bisiknya sambil mengelus kepala Kushina. Kemudian dia pergi.

.

.

.

"Zzz...", Kushina membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna ungu. Dia bangun dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Hoahm...", Kushina menguap lebar. Lho? Kok dia ada di atas kasurnya? Rasanya tadi malam...

Kushina bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Gawat! Dia pasti akan terlambat ke sekolah. Diliriknya jam yang ada di dinding. Uwaaa! Dia pasti akan dihukum!

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menuruni tangga. Karena dalam keadaan kacau, dia terpeleset dan terjatuh. Kushina memejamkan matanya. Siap menghadapi resiko tubuhnya akan terbentur lantai. Namun, dia merasa ada tubuh besar yang menahannya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, Minato berdiri menahan tubuhnya.

"Mina...!"

"Nona, pelan-pelan, dong... Nona mau kemana, sih?"

Dengan tatapan heran, Kushina menyahut, "Kemana? Ke sekolah, do...ng..?", Kushina menganga menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ini hari Minggu"

Kushina menepuk dahinya kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Minato, "Jangan tertawakan aku!"

Minato mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum sebagai ganti tawanya, "Ya, sudah. Ganti pakaian dulu sana kemudian sarapan."

Kushina menurut dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Minato, Ayah mana?", taya Kushina setelah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Ada urusan. Katanya ada rapat penting...", kata Minato sambil duduk di kursinya.

Kushina mulai melahap makanannya, tiba-tiba dia berseru, "Ini bukan masakan koki rumah ini!"

Minato tersenyum, "Memang"

"Lalu...kau yang masak?"

Minato cuma angkat bahu.

"Ini...enak... Tapi, bagaimana kau merasakannya? Apa lidahmu bisa..."

Minato tertawa pelan kemudian dia berkata lembut tapi serius, "Memasak itu dirasakan dengan hati bukan dengan lidah"

Kushina cemberut, "Sok sekali kamu!"

"Hahaha! Itu karena saya bisa masak! Orang yang tidak bisa mana mungkin ngomong begini!", kata Minato.

"Kau menyindirku?!"

Minato tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bisa masak! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Kutunggu hasilnya..."

.

.

.

"Telur, tepung terigu, mentega...ini, itu... Sip! Semua siap!", kata Kushina mantap. Kemudian, ia memakai celemeknya dan siap...beraksi.

"Pertama, campurkan tepung terigu dengan telur..."

"Wah-wah, sepertinya Nonaku sudah pintar masak, nih?"

"Terus saja mengejek! Kau memang robot menyebalkan! Belum kapok juga kuambil kabel penting itu?!"

Minato tertawa, "Hm... itu kapan ya? Rasanya tadi malam ada men-_charger-_ku dan tidur di bahu saya?"

Wajah Kushina memerah.

"Untung saja saya baik hati. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah masuk angin pagi ini..."

"Teruskan saja! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Mungkin aku akan benar-benar yakin kau adalah manusia kalau saja aku tidak men-_charger-_mu tadi malam!"

Minato tertawa-tawa, "Memangnya kalau saya manusia, kenapa? Hei, memecah telur bukan begitu caranya!"

"Ah!", pekik Kushina ketika telur itu pecah dan mengenai celemeknya. "Kamu, sih! Jangan ajak aku ngobrol, dong!"

"Ah, jangan menyalahkan orang, dong...", kata Minato sambil masuk ke dapur dan mengambil celemek yang tersisa.

"Begini caranya...", kata Minato sambil mengambil telur di dalam mangkuk.

"Huh! Begitu saja juga aku bisa!", kata Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!", tantang Minato.

30 menit kemudian...

"Berhasil! Lihat aku berhasil memecahkan 5 telur yang dibutuhkan!"

"Ya! Dan semua telur yang ada! Juga mengotori dapur!"

"Namanya juga baru belajar!"

"Aduh, kalau kepala koki tau, bagaimana?", kata Minato.

"Tenang saja, Minato. Kepala koki tidak akan ta..."

"Nona! Apa yang anda lakukan?!", teriak seseorang berpangkat kepala koki.

"Eeh... Anu...", jawab Kushina gugup

"Anda menghabiskan semua telur dan mengotori dapur! Apa kata Tuan nanti, hah?!"

"A...anu...Minato...KABUR!", seru Kushina seraya menarik tangan Minato.

"Nona! Tunggu!"

"Uwaa! Nonaa! Pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

"Kita...duduk...dulu...hhh...", kata Kushina dengan terengah-engah.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari!", omel Minato.

"Habisnya, aku kan dimarahi!"

"Terus, kamu mau pakai celemek itu sampai kapan?"

Kushina memandangi celemeknya yang sudah kotor dan berbau amis. Kemudian dia melepasnya dan membuangnya.

"Masih!", kata Minato

"Apa?"

"Bau amis!"

Kushina cemberut, "Kau sendiri juga!"

"Iya, deh! Ya sudah! Ayo cuci tangan!", kata Minato kemudian berjalan menuju pancuran.

Tiba-tiba, Kushina mencipratkan air ke wajah Minato.

"Apa-apaan ini?!", kata Minato.

"Maaf, nggak sengaja!", kata Kushina

"Bohong!", kata Minato kemudian dia balas mencipratkan air ke Kushina.

"Ah! Jadi basah, nih!"

"Maaf, nggak sengaja!", kata Minato sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kushina? Minato?"

Kushina dan Minato menoleh bersamaan.

"Mikoto?", seru mereka bersamaan pula.

~TBC~

**Terimakasih sudah membacanya, ya~! Lanjutannya akan diusahakan update secepatnya~! Walau agak GaJe, mohon diterima dengan lapang dada~! Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hahaha! Maaf, nih! Updatenya lama! Rada bingung, ada ujian! Ya udah! Selamat membaca! Warning: OOC(maybe)**

**By: Shifudo alias Ryuu alias ABC alias Aibi Shu**

**Disclaimer: -Tidak lain dan tidak bukan- Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina? Minato?"

Kushina dan Minato menoleh bersamaan.

"Mikoto?", seru mereka bersamaan pula.

"Ha...halo Mikoto...", sapa Kushina gugup.

"Halo, Mikoto!", seru Minato.

"Hai, Kushina, Minato. Sedang apa kalian disini?", tanya Mikoto berusaha tersenyum walaupun dia sangat kesal.

"Eh, aku dan Minato kebetulan bertemu disini..."

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian main ciprat-cipratan air?", introgasi Mikoto

"Eh? Anu, di...dia mulai duluan...", tunjuk Kushina pada Minato

"Iya, Mikoto... Kamu sendiri lagi ngapain?", tanya Minato dengan senyum mempesona.

"Ah, aku baru saja pulang dari belanja...", balas Mikoto ramah

Kushina menganga. Bagaimana bisa seonggok besi mengubah pribadi orang?

"Minato, mau ikut denganku tidak? Aku kebetulan mau ke café baru yang ada di ujung jalan itu."

"Eh? Tidak usah... Kebetulan aku juga sedang ada urusan..."

"Kalau begitu, Kushina bagaimana?"

"Eh, iya... Aku mau...", jawab Kushina kaget karena sedari tadi tidak diajak ngobrol.

Minato terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Eh, bagaimana kalau ikut aku saja? Biar kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, aku duluan, ya?", kata Minato sambil berlalu melewati Kushina.

"Kalau pulang hubungi aku, nanti kujemput...", bisik Minato

Wajah Kushina merona, "I...iya"

Mikoto menatap curiga, "Ayo, Kushina"

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya kan?"

Kushina menghela nafas, "Kau sudah sepuluh kali bertanya seperti itu padaku, Mikoto?"

"Maaf, deh. Habis kau terlihat akrab sekali dengannya tadi"

Kushina mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang tinggal setengah, "Mikoto, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu. Aku tau kau menyukainya, makanya aku tidak mungkin melakukannya..."

Mikoto terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum, "Iya, aku percaya kamu, Kushina"

Kushina balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku duluan, ya!", kata Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya...", balas Kushina melambaikan tangan.

Mobil Mikoto pun melaju pergi. Kushina segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Minato.

"Halo?"

"Ini aku, sekarang kau boleh jemput..."

"Oke. Tunggu, 15 menit saya akan tiba disana..."

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Mikoto sering sekali jalan dengan Minato. Kemana saja dan bahkan Mikoto minta temani ke toilet. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Minato dan Mikoto selalu membicarakan satu sama lain dengan Kushina. Seolah-olah, Kushina adalah tong sampah sang selalu siap dimanapun dan kapanpun untuk mereka.

"Kushina-chan, Kushina-chan... Tadi Minato memberiku ini!", seru Mikoto pada Kushina.

Kushina menoleh dengan malas. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot. Sebuah gelang berwarna ungu melingkar di tangan kanan Mikoto.

"Cantik, kaaan?", kata Mikoto senang.

"I-iya..."

"Aku yakin sekali dia pasti juga menyukaiku!"

"Tidak mungkin!", bantah Kushina cepat.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mungkin! Dia itu...!"

"Dia?"

"Dia itu... Ah sudahlah!", kata Kushina sambil berdiri.

"Dia kenapa sih, Kushina? Minato kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?", tiba-tiba Minato muncul di belakang mereka.

"Minato(-kun)?!", seru mereka berdua kompak.

"Ya? Ada apa Mikoto?"

Kushina tertegun. Minato lebih dulu menanyakan Mikoto daripada dirinya.

"Ah, tidak! Kami tidak membicarakanmu! Mungkin kau salah dengar?"

"Hmm... Begitu ya?"

"Iya! Oh iya, Minato-kun... Kau ada acara tidak?"

"Eh? Bagaimana ya?", kata Minato sambil melirik Kushina. Kushina langsung buang muka.

"Kalau tidak ada, mau tidak menemaniku membeli hadiah?"

"Eh? Hadiah?"

"Iya, kebetulan aku punya sepupu cowok dan dia akan berulangtahun sebentar lagi! Jadi kupikir kau bisa membantuku karena kau cowok!"

"Eh? Aku sih mau-mau saja... Tapi, Kushina bagaimana?"

Mikoto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang sedang asyik membaca buku (atau pura-pura membaca buku)

Merasa namanya disebut, Kushina menoleh sedikit, menatap tajam ke arah Minato dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Ah, kalau Kushina tidak usah dipikirkan. Dia bisa pulang sendiri, kok! Dia kan punya supir!"

SADIS. Kushina mulai berpikir, kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan gadis yang rela meninggalkan sahabat demi seonggok besi? Hm, cuma perasaan saja atau memang akhir-akhir ini Kushina sering menyebut Minato 'seonggok besi'?

"Eh? Tapi Mikoto, Kushina kan adalah..."

"Sudah, pergi saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Aku kan punya supir. Aku juga punya robot setia yang selalu menjagaku dimanapun dan selalu siap kapanpun. Lagipula, buat apa kau mengurusku?", kata Kushina tak kalah sadis.

Minato terdiam sejenak, Kemudian dia menyahut, "Baiklah, Mikoto. Aku akan menemanimu."

Kushina merasakan dadanya nyeri.

"Wah, terimakasih, Minato-kun. Sebagai gantinya kapan-kapan kutraktir makan, ya?"

"Ahaha... iya! Bagaimana kalau kita nonton dulu setelah selesai belanja?"

"Boleh, mau nonton film apa?"

BRAK! Minato dan Mikoto kaget dan menoleh.

"Kushina? Kenapa?", tegur Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau ke toilet. Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian.", kata Kushina sambil berjalan keluar.

"Jadi bagaimana, Minato?"

"Eh...I-iya...", kata Minato sambil melirik punggung Kushina yang mulai menghilang.

.

.

.

Kushina melihat wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?", gumamnya kesal. Kemudian, dia mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. Tiba-tiba, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Cepat-cepat dia mengeringkan wajah dan berlari ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kamu?", tanya Kushina sinis ketika Minato muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Nona."

"Aku baik. Sudah selesai kencannya?"

"Kencan apa?"

Kushina tersenyum sinis, "Hahaha! Pura-pura tidak tau kamu!"

Minato berpikir sebentar, "Oooh, Mikoto, ya?"

Kushina tidak menyahut.

Minato memasukkan tangan ke sakunya, "Yaah... asyik juga! Tadi kami pergi cari kado untuk sepupunya. Terus kami makan bersama, main ke game center, terus pergi mencari gaun untuk dia pergi ke pestanya. Tadi dia juga mengajakku jadi..."

"Kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk membicarakan itu, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!", omel Kushina karena kupingnya sudah panas.

Minato tertawa-tawa, "Lho? Gimana sih? Tadi bukannya Nona yang tanya duluan?"

"Terserah! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Sayang sekali, tapi kamar Nona adalah kamar saya.", kata Minato sambil menyeringai.

BUK! Wajah Minato langsung kena lemparan bantal Kushina.

"Pergi dari sini, kubilang!"

"Iya! Iya! Ampun!", kata Minato sambil melempar balik bantal dan berlari kabur.

Dengan sigap Kushina menangkapnya. Kemudian, Kushina menekan _remote _pintu sehingga pintu menutup otomatis dan terkunci. Kushina menekan wajahnya ke bantal yang dilempar tadi.

"MINATO BODOOOH!", teriaknya dalam bantal.

"Yaaa? Rasanya tadi ada yang memanggilku?" sahut Minato dari luar.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Kushina...", ujar Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, kantung hitam menghiasi bawah matanya. Kushina benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Minato benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Nonaaa! Ayo, cepat berangkat! Sudah siang niiih!", kata Minato yang langsung masuk dengan sembrononya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih? Ketuk dulu kalau mau masuk! Kalau aku sedang ganti baju bagaimana?!"

"Kalau sedang ganti baju, pintu dikunci, dong!"

"Percuma! Robot sepertimu pasti bisa mendobraknya!"

"Tenang. Aku kan robot jadi tidak apa-apa!", kata Minato sambil mengacungkan tanda _peace._

BUK! Lagi. Sebuah bantal tepat mengenai wajah Minato.

"Sudah! Ayo berangkat!", kata Kushina sambil menarik kerah baju belakang Minato.

.

.

.

"Kushina-chan~~", sapa Mikoto ketika melihat Kushina berjalan masuk.

"Hai, Mikoto.", sapa Kushina datar.

"Wah, Ada Minato-kun juga! Pagi, Minato-kun!"

"Pagi, Mikoto! Bagaimana? Dia suka tidak pada kadomu?"

"Sayang sekali, acaranya belum diadakan. Acara itukan diadakan 2 bulan lagi"

"_Wow, bodoh sekali pendekatanmu Mikoto. Ulangtahunnya 2 bulan lagi dan kau minta temani beli kado, kemarin?", _kata Kushina dalam hati sambil menguap.

"Wah, Kushina. Jangan menguap begitu. Tidak sopan di depan Minato..."

"Wah, Mikoto. Biasanya kau tidak menggubrisku. Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya padaku?", sindir Kushina. Mikoto melotot.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto. Kushina memang selalu begitu."

Mikoto menatap Minato tajam. "Selalu begitu? Darimana kau tau?"

Melihat Minato yang kebingungan Kushina segera menambahkan, "Tentu saja dia tau. Dia kan sekelas dengan kita. Apalagi dia duduk di sampingku. Pasti dia lihat!"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. "Iya, ya! Benar juga!"

Kushina menarik nafas lega kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Minato yang cengar-cengir.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Kushina datang, Mikoto telah duduk manis di bangku Kushina. Kushina berjalan mendekat kemudian berdiri di depan Mikoto.

"Mikoto, kurasa kau salah bangku...", tegur Kushina.

"Aku tidak salah.", jawabnya. Tidak salah apanya?! Jelas-jelas, Mikoto duduk di bangkunya!

"Tapi kau duduk di bangkuku, Mikoto!", kata Kushina sedikit membentak.

"Aku tau", jawab Mikoto tetap tenang. "Tapi kau duduk di sebelah Minato, kan?"

"Hm", jawab Kushina seakan tau apa yang diinginkan Mikoto.

"Jadi, aku mau aku yang duduk di sebelah Minato. Kau mau tukar kan, Kushina-chan~?"

"Kau berubah, Mikoto. Terserah kau saja, deh.", kata Kushina sambil menarik kursi di samping Mikoto.

"Maaf, ya Kushina. Kau tau kan, saat ini hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga. Jadi..."

"Terserah. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau.", kata Kushina.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Minato masuk dengan santainya.

"Pagi, Minato-kun!"

"Pagi Mikoto! Lho, kok kamu duduk disini?"

"Ng...Kushina katanya mau duduk disana. Jadi, aku menurut saja."

"Fitnah", gumam Kushina pelan. Tapi rupanya kata-kata itu didengar Minato dan Mikoto.

Minato menatap heran, "Apa?"

Mikoto melotot, "Kau bilang apa, Kushina? Apa kau bicara padaku?"

"Nggak. Maaf, aku cuma bergumam sendiri."

.

.

.

"Kushina-chan~", panggil Mikoto saat dia menemukan Kushina di ruang loker.

"Hn. Apa?", balas Kushina malas.

"Minggu ini aku diajak Minato ke Konoha's Island. Wah, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaiku!"

"Dia yang mengajakmu atau KAU yang mengajaknya?", tanya Kushina.

Mikoto terdiam, "Eh, aku yang pertama memancingnya sih..."

"Kusarankan agar kau nggak terlalu senang. Nanti kau akan menyesal.", kata Kushina sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto.

Mikoto cemberut, "Apaan sih, Kushina? Kenapa kau tidak mendukungku? Apa itu yang namanya sahabat?"

Kushina tersenyum sinis. "Lho? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bicara begitu?", ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Minato? Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kushina ketika melihat Minato sudah rapi dengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"Oh, saya mau jalan-jalan sama Mikoto. Kemarin dia mengajak ke Konoha's Island"

PLAK! Kushina menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa kalau dia sudah menanyakannya pada Mikoto.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Hah? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.", jawab Kushina sambil berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"BOSAAAAN!", teriak Kushina sambil berguling-guling di kasurnya.

"Huuh~ Ternyata tidak ada Minato membosankan...", gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran licik di otaknya. Dia segera meraih bajunya yang tergantung di dinding kemudian memakainya, berdandan dan siap untuk... membuntuti Minato dan Mikoto. Ck...ck...ck...

Sesampainya di Konoha's Island, Kushina yang menggunakan mantel dan kacamata hitam serta topi langsung mencari sosok Minato.

"Itu dia!", pekiknya tertahan ketika melihat seorang cowok dengan rambut durian kuning dan baju kotak-kotak berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam-panjang yang terlihat menempel sekali dengan cowok itu.

Wajah Kushina langsung masam ketika melihat Minato membelikan boneka untuk Mikoto kemudian tersenyum manis padanya. Kushina terus mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya kehilangan jejak.

"Aah! Aku kehilangan jejak! Bagaimana ini?", gumamnya. Dia sedikit takut kalau Mikoto melakukan sesuatu pada Minato. Wajahnya cemas sekali.

Hari semakin gelap karena malam hampir tiba. Tapi Kushina masih terus mencari. Hingga akhirnya dia kelelahan dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Kushina menghela nafas, wajahnya lesu sekali.

PUK! Tiba-tiba, Kushina merasakan ada sebuah benda menimpa kepalanya. Dia mendongkak.

"Minato?!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?", ujarnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku mengikutimu?! Ups!", tanpa sadar Kushina membocorkan kegiatannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Rambut merahmu itu mencolok sekali tahu!"

"Eh?", Kushina memandangi rambutnya yang menjuntai di bahunya.

"Ayo pulang!", kata Minato sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Kushina menyambutnya dengan wajah merona.

"Wajahmu merah. Kamu sakit?", ujarnya sambil menyentuh dahi Kushina.

Jantung Kushina berdebar kencang.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Uuh! A-aku tidak apa-apa! Lepaskan!", kata Kushina sambil mendorong tubuh Minato.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih?"

"Percuma! Tanganmu kan tidak bisa merasakan!"

"Hahaha! Kata siapa? Tanganku dilengkapi sensor yang dapan mendeteksi rangsangan tau!"

"Terse...!", Kushina menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik ujung mantelnya. Kushina menoleh ke bawah. Dilihatnya dua orang anak kecil laki-laki dan perempuan. Si anak laki-laki nampak menggandeng tangan si anak perempuan yang hamper menangis.

"Eh?"

"Wah, kau punya anak, Kushina?", kata Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan langsung dilepar topi oleh Kushina.

"Bukan, bodoh! Eh? Kalian kenapa?", kata Kushina sambil menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak-anak itu.

"Kau tau dimana ibu kami?", ujar yang laki-laki.

"Eh? Ibu?"

"Huaaa! Kakak! Aku takut! Aku mau ketemu ibu!", rengek si adik.

"Ssshh... Tenang. Jangan menangis. Ibu sedang menunggu kita di suatu tempat. Ibu ingin kita main petak umpet. Makanya kita cari, ya?", kata si kakak.

"Kakak bohong! Kita tersesat kan?! Hua~! Ibu!", tangis si adik.

"Hei, hei. Kalian tersesat ya?", kata Minato seraya berjongkok. Sementara Kushina melongo melihat percakapan dua anak tadi.

"Tidak baik tau, kalau kamu membohongi adikmu.", kata Minato sambil mengelus kedua kepala anak tadi.

"Iya. Habis, dia nangis. Aku bingung bagaimana cara mendiamkannya."

"Aku takut kita tidak bisa pulang, kak. Aku juga sudah capek."

"Siapa nama kalian?", tanya Minato lembut.

"Aku Obito. Ini Rin, adikku"

"Baiklah, Rin", kata Minato. Kemudian dia menyodorkan punggungnya. "Naiklah"

"Eh?"

"Kau capek, kan? Istirahat dulu.", kata Minato.

Rin kemudian naik. Dia tertawa. "Hehehe! Kakak mirip seperti ayah! Punggungnya besar!"

Minato tersenyum, "Nah, Obito. Kau masih kuat?"

"Iya!", kata Obito senang melihat adiknya tertawa lagi.

"Kushina! Jangan bengong! Ayo jalan!"

"Ah! Iya! Maaf!", kata Kushina. Rupanya dia iba juga. Melihat kedua anak kecil ini kehilangan ibunya, mengingatkannya pada ibunya juga. Untunglah hanya hilang di taman bermain. Tidak kehilangan untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

"Obito, mana tanganmu?", tegur Kushina.

"Eh?", Obito menjulurkan tangannya.

Kushina meraihnya dan menggandengnya dalam genggamannya.

"Ap-"

"Ssshhh... Kau jangan sok kuat. Aku tau kau juga takut, kan?"

"Ti-tidak!", kata Obito membela diri.

"Kau memang kakak tapi kau tidak harus selalu kuat. Terkadang seseorang butuh tempat untuk melampiaskan sesuatu.", Kushina berhenti berjalan. Dia merundukkan tubuhnya.

Minato ikut berhenti. Rin memandangi kakaknya. "Kak Obito"

Obito dan Kushina menoleh.

"Kakak, bisa turunkan aku?", tanya Rin sambil menepuk kepala Minato.

Minato berjongkok dan membiarkan Rin turun dari punggungnya.

Rin mendekati Obito dan meraih tangannya. "Tadi aku takut. Sekarang aku sudah baikan"

"Sekarang giliran kakak menangis", ujar Rin seraya memeluk kakaknya. Obito kaget, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Obito, Kuingatkan satu hal padamu.", ujar Kushina.

"Kalau senang, tersenyumlah. Kalau berhutang budi, katakan terimakasih.", sambungnya.

"Dan, kalau sedih... ya menangis saja..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, tangis Obito pecah di pelukan adiknya.

"Kau juga boleh nangis.", kata Minato mendekati Kushina.

"Apaan, sih?", ujar Kushina sambil buang muka.

"Kau juga sedih, kan? Kau rindu ibumu?"

"Tidak", jawab Kushina padahal matanya berkaca-kaca.

Minato terdiam sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau juga ingin menangis. Aku selalu ada untukmu..."

BRUK. Kushina menghambur ke pelukan Minato. Tangisnya juga pecah. Berkali-kali pula ia menyebutkan kata 'ibu'. Minato membalas pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seakan-akan enggan untuk melepasnya lagi.

"Kushina..."

**To be Con...Continue?**

**Dah! Beres buat yang ini! Sialan! Mana mau ujian waktu bikin ini! Maaf ya, lama banget ya? Sekali lagi maaf ya! Nantikan yang selanjutnya dengan sabar! Jangan bosan ya, bacanya! Thanks, minna~!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hahaha, maaf nih ya, lama banget updatenya! Maaaaaaf sekali! Semuga ini tidak mengecewakan! Selamat membaca! RnR ya! Terimakasih!**

**By: Shifudo**

**Disclaimer: -Tidak lain dan tidak bukan- Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina..."

.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato berjalan di belakang dalam diam. Sementara, Rin dan Obito berjalan di depan sambil tertawa-tawa riang.

"Hei, kakak. Ngomong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa?", tanya Obito tiba-tiba.

"Ini Minato. Aku Kushina.", kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Kak Kushina, Kak Minato. Kok kalian diam-diaman, sih? Kalian bertengkar, ya?", kata Rin takjub.

"Eh?"

"Ssst! Rin, tidak sopan!", kata Obito.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah. Sudah mau malam, nih! Ayo kita cari ibu kalian!", kat Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Rin.

"Kau jaga Obito! Jangan sampai hilang, Kushina!", kata Minato lagi.

"Iya! Iya!", omel Kushina karena Minato meremehkannya.

Tiba-tiba Kushina mendengar beberapa wanita bercakap-cakap.

"Kyaa~ Pasangan muda, ya?"

"Anaknya sudah besar, ya? Apa mereka sudah lama? Kok muda sekali?"

"Wah, irinya~ Apalagi suaminya ganteng banget! Cewek itu beruntung, ya?"

BLUSH! Wajah Kushina memerah. Apa? Apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu? Apa mereka membicarakan dia?

"Kau dengar ya, Kushina?", bisik Minato

"Eh?"

"Sudah, jangan dianggap. Pura-pura nggak dengar aja. Yang penting mereka nggak tau bagaimana sebenarnya kita dan siapa aku ini...", ujar Minato.

"I...iya", sahut Kushina. Sebenarnya dia senang juga ada yang membicarakan mereka. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bangga berjalan di samping Minato.

"IBUUU!", seru Obito dan Rin ketika melihat seorang wanita berdiri kebingungan sambil bertanya pada setiap orang yang lewat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

"Rin! Obito!", pekik wanita itu senang sambil menghambur memeluk kedua anaknya erat.

"Kemana saja kalian? Ibu khawatir!", ujar ibu mereka dengan suara parau.

"Maafkan kami, bu. Oh iya, tadi kami bertemu dengan dua kakak ini. Mereka yang menolong kami...", ujar Obito sambil menunjuk Kushina dan Minato.

"Terimakasih, ya. Karena kalian sudah menolong anak-anakku. Semoga kalian juga cepat mendapat anak"

"Sama-sama", jawab Kushina dan Minato kompak. "EEH?"

"Dah, kakak!", seru Rin dan Obito sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kushina melongo. Tiba-tiba, Rin datang menghampirinya dan memintanya membungkuk.

"Terimakasih, kak. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama ingin bilang ini. Kak Kushina cantik! Cocok sekali dengan Kak Minato!", bisiknya.

Kushina kembali terkejut. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Rin kembali dan pergi bersama Obito dan ibunya. Meninggalkan Kushina yang _shock _bersama Minato.

Mereka berdua sama- sama diam hingga Minato memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa katanya?", tanya Minato.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Ayo pulang!", ujar Kushina sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Kushina-chan~", seru Mikoto ketika Kushina mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa?", balas Kushina malas.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan nembak Minato!"

Kushina terkesiap, "A-Apa?!"

"Iya! Habisnya, Minato nggak nembak-nembak, sih!"

"Ta-tapi... Ngapain Minato nembak kamu?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja supaya kita bisa pacaran!"

"Me-memangnya Minato suka padamu? Memangnya dia bakal menerimamu?"

"Lho? Kamu gimana sih? Tentu saja iya, dong!"

"Tapi, nggak mungkin kamu bakal diterima!"

"Tenang saja, Kushina! Pasti diterima, kok!"

"Ja-jangan terlalu optimis begitu!", ujar Kushina panik.

"Kushina, sekarang ini, jamannya cewek nembak duluan! Nggak boleh nunggu aja! Nanti malah nggak dapat lho!"

"Nggak, Mikoto! Nggak boleh!"

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Kamu nggak mungkin diterima! Percayalah padaku!"

"Kushina, kok kamu gitu? Kamu 'kan sudah janji akan mendukung aku! Lagipula, Minato sudah memberikan tanda kalau dia juga suka padaku! Mungkin saja dia tipe cowok yang pemalu!"

Kushina mendecak kesal, "Mikoto, kumohon! Sekali ini saja kamu dengarkan aku! Aku cuma nggak mau kamu menyesal..."

"Kamu nggak mau mendukung aku?"

"Mikoto, dengarkan aku..."

"Kamu yang dengarkan aku! Kau sahabatku bukan, sih?!", ujar Mikoto emosi.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Sejak Minato datang, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan aku! Kau lupa padaku, Mikoto! Kau lupa aku adalah sahabatmu! Hanya karena Minato!"

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang marah?! Harusnya kamu ngerti, dong! Kamu harusnya mendukung aku! Aku ini sedang jatuh cinta, Kushina! Harusnya kamu membantuku!"

"Aku sedang membantumu! Aku sedang membantumu, Mikoto! Aku mengingatkanmu! Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatnya!"

"Maksudmu aku tidak pantas untuknya?! Lihat dong, Kushina! Dia selalu baik padaku!"

"Dia kan teman kita, wajar kalau dia baik padamu, kan? Lagipula kau juga belum kenal baik dengannya, kan? Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Mikoto!"

"Karena itulah aku akan jadi pacarnya! Aku akan mencoba mengenalnya! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku pantas untuknya!"

"Nggak! Jangan Mikoto! Nanti kamu menyesal! Karena Minato itu...!"

Tidak terdengar lanjutan suara Kushina di telepon.

"Minato itu apa?! Kau selalu saja memotong kata-katamu! Kau sedang menyimpan sesuatu dariku, Kushina! Kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?!"

"Kau juga tidak mau percaya padaku! Ya sudah! Terserah kau saja! Aku sudah muak!"

Tidak terdengar jawaban diujung sana.

"Begitukah, Kushina? Kalau memang begitu, kita akhiri saja persahabatan ini! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya!"

"Bu-bukan begitu Mikoto! Maaf, tadi aku..."

"Sudahlah, Kushina! Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku bicara padamu! Kalau kau memang tidak mau mendukungku! Terserah kau saja! Akan kulakukan sendiri!"

Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut

Kushina mematikan teleponnya dan melemparnya entah kemana hingga terdengar bunyi pecah dan hancur bersamaan. Kushina sendiri langsung melempar dirinya ke atas kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu diiringi dengan suara seorang cowok.

"Nona, makan malamnya sudah siap. Tuan sudah menunggu di meja makan", ujar Minato dari luar kamar.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Minato mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

"Nona? Anda di dalam? Aku masuk ya?", ujar Minato sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Nona? Anda kenapa?", Minato berjalan menghampiri Kushina yang meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Kushina, kamu sakit?", tanya Minato mulai cemas. Minato duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Minato. Kau duluan saja. Aku belum lapar."

"Tapi, Tuan sudah menunggu.", ujar Minato. Kushina memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

"Kushina, benar kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku kelelahan. Setelah tidur sebentar, aku pasti sehat", ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kutinggal dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan bilang padaku", ujar Minato sambil tanpa sadar mengelus lembut kepala Kushina.

"Iya. Terimakasih, Minato", ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Minato balas tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Kushina sendiri untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Kushina memasuki gedung sekolah yang masih sepi. Dia memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal agar bisa menenangkan diri setelah percakapannya dengan Mikoto tadi malam. Dengan langkah gontai, Kushina berjalan menuju ruang loker. Dia terkesiap dan langsung menarik mundur tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi ketika dia melihat Mikoto tampak berdiri di depan sebuah loker. Dia memegang sebuah amplop yang dihias cantik ditangannya.

"Minato-kun...", gumam Mikoto sambil memandangi surat ditangannya. Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Dan melakukannya berkali-kali hingga kemudian memasukkan surat itu ke dalam loker.

Kushina yang melihat kejadian itu langsung dapat menebak apa yang terjadi. Dengan wajah murung dia memikirkan, kira-kira apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Minato pada Mikoto. Ketika sedang berpikir, tanpa ia sadari Mikoto tengah berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak di dekat Kushina yang sedang bersembunyi di samping sebuah barisan loker. Ketika Mikoto semakin mendekat, barulah Kushina menyadarinya dan langsung panik. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke pintu dan kabur keluar.

"Hei! Siapa kamu?!", tanya Mikoto dan langsung mengejarnya.

Kushina berlari cepat dan langsung berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Kushina berhenti sesaat sambil menengok kiri-kanan untuk mencari persembunyian yang bagus.

"Hei! Tunggu!", seru Mikoto yang berdiri di depan pintu gedung sekolah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Gawat!", seru Kushina sambil menarik kakinya lagi untuk berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Tunggu!", Mikoto langsung mengejarnya.

Untungnya, Banyak murid yang mulai berdatangan sehingga Kushina dapat membaur di antara mereka. Mikoto bergerak melawan arus untuk mengejar orang yang melihatnya di ruang loker tadi. Tapi, jelas dia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian, dia berbalik pasrah dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Siapa? Siapa gadis yang melihatku tadi? Dari seragamnya, dia sama sepertiku...", pikir Mikoto bingung.

Kushina masih berjalan melawan arus. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang. Apakah Mikoto masih mengejarnya?

"Apa hari ini aku bolos saja? Aku tidak mau bertemu Mikoto...", gumam Kushina.

"Kushina?", tegur seseorang di depannya.

Kushina mendongkak, "Minato?"

"Kenapa kamu berangkat duluan, hah? Aku panik mencarimu tau!"

"Sstt! Jangan keras-keras! Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku cuma mau berangkat lebih pagi, kok!"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu berbalik keluar? Kamu mau bolos?"

Kushina diam saja. "Tadinya... Sebelum ketemu kamu..."

"Nggak boleh! Ayo kita masuk!", ujar Minato menarik tangan Kushina.

"Iya! Nggak usah tarik-tarik tanganku!", ujar Kushina menarik tanganya.

.

.

.

"Lho? Apa ini?", gumam Minato ketika memeriksa lokernya. Tangannya langsung meraih sebuah amplop yang ada di dalam lokernya.

"Kushina, ini punyamu?"

Kushina yang juga sedang memeriknya lokernya langsung menoleh, "Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku memberimu surat seperti itu!"

"Surat? Ini surat apa? Di depannya tertulis untukku dan 'Tolong langsung baca ketika kau mendapat surat ini'"

"Mana kutahu. Baca saja."

Minato membuka amplop itu dan mengambil kertas berwarna biru di dalamnya, "Untuk Minato..."

"Nggak usah dibaca keras-keras kali! Baca aja dalam hati!", ujar Kushina sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hei, tunggu aku Kushina!"

.

.

.

Kushina membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju mejanya. Dilihatnya Mikoto dari sudut matanya. Mikoto tampak menatapnya sinis.

"Hai, Minato-kun!", sapa Mikoto.

"Hai, Mikoto!", balas Minato sambil duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian mereka langsung mengobrol. Melupakan Kushina yang duduk sendiri sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Pada saat tanda jam istirahat terakhir berbunyi, Mikoto langsung melesat cepat berlari keluar.

"Kushina, Mikoto kemana?", tanya Minato sambil mendekat dan duduk di kursi di depan Kushina.

"Mana kutahu...", jawab Kushina dengan malas.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?"

Kushina terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya menggeleng.

"Tidak?", tanya Minato.

"...Tidak tahu..."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam di kelas yang sudah sepi. Hanya tingga mereka berdua

"Apaan sih? Kenapa tanya begituan? Pergi sana!", ujar Kushina sambil mengusir Minato.

"Hei, Kushina. Temani aku yuk...", ujar Minato sambil berdiri.

"Kemana?"

"Ke belakang sekolah"

"Ngapain?"

"Mencari tau siapa yang menulis surat tadi! Disitu tertulis, aku harus ke belakang sekolah!"

"Ngapain aku harus kesana! Itukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!", ujar Kushina sambil melemparkan penghapus ke arah Minato.

Dengan cepat Minato berlari keluar. "Hii! Nona kenapa sih? Marah-marah terus!"

.

.

.

"Mereka belum kembali...", gumam Kushina sambil melihat kursi Minato yang kosong.

Kelas sudah kembali ramai dengan teriakan anak-anak cowok dan cekikikan anak-anak cewek yang sedang bergosip. Hanya Kushina yang asyik bengong sendirian.

BRAKK! Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar mengagetkan seluruh isi kelas tek terkecuali Kushina. Dengan cepat Kushina mendongkak karena kaget dan lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Mikoto dengan nafas terengah-engah masuk menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang biasa selalu ceria menegurnya kini basah dengan air mata.

"Mi-Mikoto...", ujar Kushina terbata-bata. Tangannya yang gemetar karena kaget mencoba meraih bahu Mikoto untuk menenangkannya.

Namun, dengan cepat tangan Kushina ditepis dengan kasar oleh Mikoto.

"Ka-kamu kenapa, Mikoto?", tanya Kushina bingung dengan perubahan sikap Mikoto.

"Aku kenapa?! Kau bertanya aku kenapa?! Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kamu benar-benar jahat, Kushina! Kamu jahat..."

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Jangan pasang tampang bingung begitu, Kushina! Aku tau sekarang kamu itu seperti apa! Kamu licik! Kamu menusuk sahabatmu sendiri dari belakang!"

"Kamu bicara apa, Mikoto? Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti!", ujar Kushina mulai tidak sabar. Sementara, murid lain mulai bisik-bisik.

"Aku tau sekarang! Aku tau kenapa kamu selalu melarangku mendekati Minato! Aku tau sekarang kenapa kamu selalu bersama Minato! Aku tau sekarang!"

Kushina terdiam. _"Apakah Minato mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tentang hubungan mereka?"_, pikir Kushina.

"Kamu...Kamu...menyukai Minato...", ujar Mikoto dengan suara parau.

Kushina terkejut, "Apa?"

"Tadi aku menemui Minato di belakang sekolah. Aku mengatakan perasaanku. Tapi...tapi dia menolakku..."

Kushina diam karena masih _shock._

"Dia bilang, kalau ia tidak bisa menerimaku... Karena..."

"Mikoto..."

"...Karena kamu Kushina! Kamu benar-benar jahat!", ujar Mikoto sambil melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Kushina.

"Kyaaaa!", anak-anak cewek memekik. Kushina menutup matanya, padahal dia pasti bisa menepisnya, hanya saja dia membiarkannya.

SYUUT!...1 detik, 2 detik, 3...? Lho? Kushina membuka matanya dan melihat Minato menahan tangan Mikoto dan mencengkramnya kuat. Pandangan Kushina langsung kabur tertutup air mata yang menggenang.

"Sa..sakit... Lepaskan..."

"Cukup, Mikoto. Kau sudah keterlaluan!", ujar Minato setengah berteriak.

Mikoto menepis tangan Minato dan berlari keluar. Minato mendekati Kushina.

"Kushina... Kau baik-baik sa...?"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Minato. Sekali lagi siswi di kelas itu memekik.

"Kau bodoh, Minato! Kalau saja... Kalau saja kau tidak ada di dunia ini, semua tidak aka jadi begini!", ujar Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan tas Mikoto dan berlari keluar.

Minato masih diam sambil memegangi pipinya. Beberapa siswi menghampirinya dan menawarkan pengobatan. Tapi Minato diam saja.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak berada di dunia ini...", gumam Minato pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tidak terlihat gerakan di mulutnya sama sekali.

**-t0 B3 C0nT1nU3-**

** UWWAAAA! Maaf! lama sekali ya menunggu chapter ini? Maaf sekali lagi, Minna! Maaf juga kalo misalnya kependekan! Maaf kalo ada salah kata! ****KALO MASIH ADA YANG KURANG, BILANG AJA!**** Terimakasih telah membaca! Mohon nantikan yang selanjutnya dengan ****SANGAT SABAR!**** Terimakasih! Minta reviewnya, please! Terimakasih lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Nah, gimana? Cepat, kan? Updatenya cepat, kan? Mungkin yang selanjutnya agak lama... Selamat Membaca! Warning! Warning! GaJe, (mungkin) OOC dan beberapa buah typo(kalo ada atau mungkin pasti ada)!**

**By: Shifudo**

**Disclaimer: -Tidak lain dan tidak bukan- Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seandainya saja aku tidak berada di dunia ini..."

.

.

.

Kushina meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Sudah sejak pulang dari mengantar tas Mikoto hingga senja seperti ini dia tiduran di kasurnya dan sudah berkali-kali semua penjaga rumahnya secara bergantian mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan cemas. Tentu saja mereka cemas, karena anak majikan mereka yang selalu ceria menyapa mereka dengan segala kebandelannya kini sangat murung dan pendiam.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama tiduran, cacing-cacing kelaparan di perut Kushina yang sedari tadi sudah meraung-raung mencapai puncak demo mereka. Dengan berat Kushina bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, dilihatnya isi rumah sangat sepi. Kushina berjalan menuju ruang makan. Beberapa pelayan menyambutnya sambil membawa makanan.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Kushina?", tanya ayah Kushina tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan ketika Kushina hendak menyendok makanannya.

"Iya. Kok sudah pulang? Biasanya pulang malam?"

"Katanya kamu tidak mau keluar kamar, jadi Ayah pulang"

"Eh? Tadi aku capek sekali. Jadi tidak keluar kamar karena tidur"

Ayah Kushina hanya mengangguk. Lalu keduanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba terbesit wajah Minato di kepala Kushina, "Ayah, Minato mana?"

"Lho? Kok tanya Ayah? Tadi kan ke sekolahnya bareng kamu?"

"Eh? Jadi Minato belum pulang?"

"Mana ayah tau..."

Tiba-tiba Kushina merasa cemas. Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan makanannya, mandi kemudian menghubungi Minato.

"Tidak aktif! Kemana saja dia?", gumam Kushina panik. Kemudian dia mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru meskipun beberapa pelayan memanggilnya dan melarangnya.

"Kushina, kamu mau kemana?", tanya ayahnya baru saja hendak berangkat kembali ke kantornya.

"Mencari Minato!"

"Minato? Dia belum kembali juga?"

Kushina menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari sama-sama!"

Kushina masuk ke mobil dan mobil pun mulai berjalan.

Kushina melihat keluar jendela dengan wajah cemas. Dilihatnya awan hitam menghiasi langit dan hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Minato pasti baik-baik saja! Ayah sudah menghubungi kantor pusat untuk melacak keberadaan Minato lewat alat pendeteksi yang ada di tubuh Minato", ujar ayah Kushina menenangkan walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin robot yang belum sempurna itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan Minato belum berhasil ditemukan. Ayah Kushina berkata bahwa kantor pusat pun tidak berhasil melacak Minato karena alat pelacak tersebut rusak. Atau lebih tepatnya dirusak.

"Aku takut Minato dalam bahaya, ayah...", ujar Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar kabar itu.

"Sudah... Tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi..."

"Kenapa, ayah?"

"Ah, tidak. Padahal dia kan hanya robot. Tapi sebegini cemasnya..."

Kushina terdiam. Kata-kata ayahnya ada benarnya. Kenapa dia begitu cepas pada Minato? Padahal Minato diciptakan untuk menjaganya?

"Bagiku... Dia tidak sekedar robot...", ujar Kushina

Ayah Kushina tersenyum.

Kushina balas tersenyum, "Terimakasih telah membuatkan Minato untukku ayah..."

Kushina memeluk ayahnya erat. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan Minato berdiri di pinggir jalan dekat penyebrangan. Tapi pemandangan itu hanya sekilas karena payung hitam yang diturunkannya itu menutupi wajahnya.

"Stop!", pekik Kushina seketika. Membuat mobil itu berhenti sangat mendadak sehingga Kushina dan ayahnya nyaris terjungkal.

"Kushina? Ada ap...?!", kata-kata ayah Kushina terhenti ketika melihat Kushina tidak ada lagi di sampingnya dan pintu mobil terbuka lebar.

"Kushina!", panggil ayah Kushina ketika melihat Kushina berlari cepat meninggalkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kushina melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Namun Minato menghilang. Setelah hampir saja meraih Minato, lampu merah menyala dan kerumunan orang dari arah saling berlawanan mulai menyebrang jalan. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu, Kushina masih dapat melihat punggung Minato. Setelah berdesak-desakan melawan arus, Kushina berhasil melewatinya namun kehilangan Minato. Setelah melihat sebentar, Kushina kembali menemukannya. Namun, setelah berusaha mengejar dan memanggil-manggil namanya, Kushina tak berhasil mendapatkannya.

Sekarang Kushina sendirian. Kehujanan dan kedinginan. Dia benar-benar cemas pada Minato sehingga langsung kabur dari ayahnya ketika melihat Minato. Tapi sekarang malah Minato yang menjauhi dirinya. Kushina menyesal! Benar-benar menyesal!

"_Jangan! Nona disini saja! Aku yang akan melindungi Nona!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau juga ingin menangis. Aku selalu ada untukmu..."_

"_Kalau pulang hubungi aku, nanti kujemput..."_

"_Kenapa kamu berangkat duluan, Kushina? Aku panik mencarimu tau!"_

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. _Rindu... Aku rindu Minato..._

Tiba-tiba matanya kembali menangkap orang yang tadi dilihatnya. Dengan cepat dikejarnya dan ditariknya baju orang itu hingga berbalik.

"Minato!"

"Apa? Siapa?", ujar orang itu. Ternyata dia bukan Minato.

"Ah... Ma-maafkan aku... Aku salah orang...", ujar Kushina lemas.

"Eh? Iya. Tidak apa-apa... Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Mau kupinjamkan payung? Tubuhmu basah kuyup, tuh. Nanti kamu sakit..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Terimakasih...", ujar Kushina sambil memakai tudung pada jaketnya dan berjalan pergi.

"_Minato? Kau dimana?", _ujar Kushina dalam hati. Matanya yang tadi berkaca-kaca kini meneteskan air mata.

"_Kau bodoh, Minato! Kalau saja... Kalau saja kau tidak ada di dunia ini, semua tidak aka jadi begini!"_

"Minato... Minato, maafkan aku... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu... Maafkan aku...", ujar Kushina dengan suara parau. "Jangan pergi... Minato..."

"Ya, aku pulang..."

Kushina terkejut dan sontak menoleh. Matanya bersinar bahagia. Tubuhnya dengan cepat langsung mendekap orang itu.

"Minato!", ujar Kushina dengan nada bahagia.

"Ya, ampun... Badanmu basah kuyup begini. Ngapain saja kamu?"

"Bodoh! Aku mencarimu tau! Kamu pergi nggak bilang-bilang! Aku... Aku khawatir tau! Huee..."

"Cup, cup... Maaf, ya... Tadi aku mau beli bakpau dulu buat Nona. Supaya Nona nggak marah lagi. Tapi malah tersesat. Nggak tau, nih. Sepertinya beberapa alat dalam tubuhku belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik"

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa! Pokoknya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku lagi ya!", ujar Kushina memeluk Minato erat.

Minato tertawa lalu balas memeluk erat, "Iya..."

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja! Hobinya kabur! Bagaimana nasib perusahaan ini kalau pemimpinnya nanti kamu, Kushina?!", omel ayah Kushina.

"Maaf... Habis Minato hilang begitu saja! Aku kan cemas, jadi... Hatchyy!"

"Tuh kan! Kamu jadi sakit! Main hujan-hujanan sih!"

"Siapa yang main hujan, sih?! Ah, ayah ini! Marah-marah terus! Anaknya lagi sakit begini, kok!"

"Kamu sih! Ya, sudah. Ayah sudah terlambat ke kantor, nih! Minato, kamu jaga Kushina, ya! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa!"

Minato mengangguk.

Setelah ayah Kushina pergi, ruangan menjadi hening. Kushina yang tiduran di kasurnya berusaha menatap ke arah lain, sementara Minato memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Ng...Aku...", gumam mereka bersamaan. Mereka berdua menoleh dan bertatapan.

"Kau duluan", ujar Kushina.

"Nona saja"

"Kamu saja duluan. Tapi, pertama, berhentilah memanggilku Nona. Dimanapun dan kapanpun..."

"Ng...Baiklah. Ku...Kushina. Ng... Aku mau minta maaf..."

"Soal apa?"

"Pertama, soal aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Kedua, tentang Mikoto..."

Kushina terdiam.

"Waktu dia memanggilku ke belakang sekolah, aku benar-benar kaget dan bingung akan menjawab apa..."

Minato berhenti sebentar. Dia menghela nafas.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?", tanya Kushina dengan suara bergetar.

Minato terdiam. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian dengan Mikoto semalam.

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Minato berjalan pelan lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon._

"_Hei, siapa yang memanggilku kemari?", tanya Minato entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pohon besar itu. Wajahnya merah merona._

"_Mikoto?"_

"_I-iya...Minato..."_

"_Syukurlah, kamu ada disini... Apa kamu melihat seseorang? Tadi ada yang memanggilku kemari..."_

"_Aku yang memanggilmu Minato...", ujar Mikoto sambil berjalan mendekat._

"_Kamu? Buat apa kamu memanggilku? Bukannya kita sekelas?"_

"_Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu..."_

"_Denganku? Kita kan bisa bicara di kelas?"_

"_Nggak bisa! Ini cuma antara kamu dan aku..."_

"_Tapi, Kushina sendirian di kelas..."_

"_Cukup, Minato. Tolong jangan bicarakan Kushina dulu!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku cemburu! Minato... Aku suka padamu!"_

_Minato terkejut. "Apa? Suka?"_

"_Iya... Aku suka padamu... Kamu mau tidak jadi pacarku?"_

"_Eh? Pacar?"_

_Mikoto mengangguk. "Kau suka padaku juga...kan?"_

_Minato terdiam. Mikoto juga diam. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang bicara hingga akhirnya Minato buka mulut._

"_Maafkan aku, Mikoto..."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu..."_

"_Ke-kenapa?!"_

"_Karena aku tidak menyukaimu... Eh, bukan... Maksudku, aku menyukaimu... tapi... hanya sebagai teman..."_

_Mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa?... Bu-bukannya selama ini, kau baik padaku? Kukira, kamu juga menyukaiku..."_

"_Maafkan aku, Mikoto... Aku tidak bisa..."_

"_Tapi kenapa?"_

_Minato diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya._

_Tiba-tiba, terbesit suatu pernyataan di kepala Mikoto, "A-apa karena... Kushina...?"_

_Minato mendongkakkan kepalanya. "Itu..."_

"_Benar kan? Kamu... kamu suka Kushina...?"_

_Minato terdiam. Bingung hendak menjawab apa._

"_Dasar Kushina sialan! Dasar pembohong!"_

"_Bukan! Kushina tidak bersalah!"_

"_Tidak?! Jelas-jelas dia berkhianat dariku! Dia pengkhianat! Awas saja kau Kushina!", ujar Mikoto sambil berlari kembali ke kelasnya._

"_Mikoto! Tunggu, Mikoto!", panggil Minato._

.

.

"..to...Minato? Minato?!"

"Hah? A-apa?! Apa?!", ujar Minato tersentak.

"Kamu ditanya malah ngelamun! Robot bisa ngelamun juga, ya?"

"Bisa, dong!"

"Jadi kamu jawab apa?"

"Aku jawab... tidak"

"Tapi kenapa dia malah marah-marah padaku?"

"Dia menafsirkan penolakanku dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jadi dia kira aku menolaknya karena kamu..."

Kushina terdiam. Dia jadi serba salah. Di satu sisi, dia ingin marah pada Minato karena telah menyakiti perasaan Mikoto. Namun, di lain pihak, dia senang karena Minato menolak Mikoto karena sepertinya dia menyukai Minato. Walaupun itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Minato.

"Apanya?", tanya Kushina balik.

"Sekarang Mikoto marah padamu karena aku, kau kehilangan sahabat karena aku dan kamu sakit juga karena aku..."

"Kamu ini! Aku tidak sakit tau! Aku baik-baik sa... Hatchy!"

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Sudahlah, besok tidak usah sekolah dulu!"

"Tidak usah disuruh juga aku... Hatchy!"

"Sekarang istirahat saja dulu! Aku tinggal ya!", ujar Minato sambil menaikan selimut Kushina lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Hatchy!"

"Obatnya diminum dulu Kushina!", ujar Minato mendadak masuk dan membawa botol-botol obat

"Iya, iya! Nanti dulu! Hatchy!"

"Nanti sakitnya tambah parah!"

"Iya! Nanti dulu kubilang!"

"Kutinggal dulu! Aku ambilkan makanan", ujar Minato

"Hatchy!"

Ting! Tong!

"Hatchy!"

Ting! Tong!

"Minato! Bukakan pintu!"

Tak ada jawaban. Ting! Tong!

"Minato! Hei! Siapa saja bukakan pintu!"

Ting! Tong!

Kushina berdecak kesal. Dengan berat dia bangun dan menuruni tangga.

Ting! Tong!

"Iya, seben..."

Kushina mengehntikan kata-katanya karena kaget.

"Hai... Kushina..."

"Mikoto...?", Kushina benar-benar terkejut. Dia langsung meoleh ke belakang. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Minato muncul. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan usir aku!"

"Hah?"

"Kushina, aku datang kesini bukan ingin memarahimu lagi! Maafkan aku ya... Kemarin aku benar-benar bodoh!"

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kamu harus ke rumahku?", ujar Kushina was-was.

"Habisnya kamu tidak masuk sekolah. Padahal aku ingin minta maaf... Kupikir kamu tidak masuk sekolah karena aku..."

"Maaf, Mikoto. Aku sedang sakit. Jadi tidak masuk sekolah..."

"Syukurlah... Kupikir kau membenciku, Kushina...", ujar Mikoto lalu memeluk Kushina erat.

"Justru aku yang takut kau membenciku, Mikoto..."

"Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu, Kushina... Sekarang kau sudah bebas bersama Minato, Kushina... Kau menang dariku..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau salah paham... Aku dan Minato tidak ada apa-apa...", ujar Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Aku sudah merelakannya untukmu..."

"Tidak, Mikoto! Minato itu adalah..."

"Kushina! Kamu kemana sih? Kamu kan lagi sa...ups!"

Kushina melotot ke arah Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung tangga.

"Ah...Mikoto..."

"Ku-Kushina... Apa maksudnya ini?", ujar Mikoto dengan mata tertuju tepat pada Minato

"Mikoto! Dengarkan aku dulu! Minato itu cuma..."

"Ke-kenapa...?"

"Mi-Mikoto..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku..."

"A-aku baru mau mengatakannya bahwa..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kalian sudah menikah? Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah nih!"

Kushina terbengong-bengong. Begitu pula Minato.

"Huhuhu... Aku pergi saja..."

"BUKAAANN!", ujar Minato dan Kushina serentak.

"Mikoto! Kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Lalu hubungan kalian apa? Tunangan?"

"Bukaan!"

.

.

.

"Oh... Jadi begitu...", ujar Mikoto sambil menyeruput teh hangat.

"Nah... Makanya aku selalu melarangmu! Karena itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kamu juga, sih! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Minato itu robot penjagamu?"

"Habisnya aku takut ini bocor kemana-mana"

"Kalau kamu mengatakan seperti itu, secara tidak langsung kau menghinaku..."

Kushina cuma nyengir.

"Baiklah, jadi Mikoto. Kau jaga rahasia ini baik-baik, ya...", ujar Minato yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan jaga rahasia ini. Tapi, ayahmu hebat bisa bikin yang seperti ini? Mirip sekali dengan manusia..."

"Begitukah? Hatchy!"

"Aku juga ingin minta buatkan. Bisa tidak? Hehehe... Rahasianya saja juga tidak apa-apa. Nantia ku minta ayahku membuatkannya..."

Kushina mendelik, "Kau tidak berniat memberitahukan ini ke ayahmu, kan?"

"Nggak, dong! Bisa-bisa Minato ditangkap dan dijadikan bahan eksperimen! Ini kan robot kesayangan Kushina..."

Wajah Kushina merona lalu menatap Minato yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "A-apaan sih?"

Mikoto tertawa lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Wah, sudah sore... Aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Masa? Cepat sekali... Ya sudah, hati-hati, ya..."

"Iya..."

"Mau kuantar, Mikoto?", tawar Minato. Membuat Kushina cemberut.

Mikoto yang melihat itu tertawa, "Tidak usah... Kasihan Nonamu... Sakit tuh... Aku pulang ya! Dah!"

"Dah! Hati-hati, ya!", seru Kushina sambil melambai.

Setelah mobil Mikoto melaju pergi, Kushina langsung tiduran di sofa.

"Beres, deh... Urusanmu dengan Mikoto selesai, kan, Kushina?"

"Iya... Hatchy!"

"Syukurlah... Beban pikiranku berkurang, deh... Sekarang tinggal bagaimana menyembuhkanmu... Obatnya sudah diminum?"

"..."

"Kushina?"

"Krr..."

Minato yang heran menghampiri Kushina. Ternyata, Kushina sudah tertidur. Minato tersenyum. Dielusnya lembut kepala Kushina. Ternyata, walau sudah terlelap, Kushina masih meanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur... Tuan putri..."

.

.

.

** Nah, sekarang saya tidak akan banyak bicara(ralat: menulis), Minta Review, restu dan do'a supaya lancer mengetiknya... Amin! Terimakasih atas niat anda sekalian untuk membaca ini! Maaf kalau ada salah kata(typo)! Soalnya saya ngetiknya gelap-gelapan! Berdua sama cewek lagi(adek maksudnya)! Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya DENGAN SABAR, minna~! Terimakasih!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maaf! Maaf! Maaf sekali! Akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Dimulai dari ujian dan mendaftar masuk ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya! Belum lagi sekarang puasa! Tambah males deh ngetiknya! Maaf deh! Tapi kalo kalian masih berminat baca, silakan! Tapi jangan kecewa ya! Mungkin ini kependekan dan aneh, tapi... ya sudahlah... Selamat membaca~!**

**Warning! Warning! GaJe, (mungkin) OOC dan beberapa buah typo(kalo ada atau mungkin pasti ada)!**

**By: Shifudo**

**Disclaimer: -Tidak lain dan tidak bukan- Pak Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat tidur, tuan putri..."

.

.

.

Kushina membuka matanya dan menguap lebar. Kushina melirik jam mejanya. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Minato pasti sudah pergi ke sekolah. Kushina meraba lehernya. Dia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Dengan berat dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sakit kepala hebat langsung menyerang kepalanya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah dinding untuk mencari pegangan. Dengan perlahan dia menyusuri dinding hingga sampai di depan pintu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, seketika itu pula pintu terbuka dan Minato masuk.

"Kushina?", seru Minato kaget.

Kushina yang juga kaget, melepaskan pegangannya dari dinding dan terhuyung-huyung. Minato dengan sigap menangkapnya dan memapahnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kamu ini... Jangan bangun sembarangan begitu, dong! Tadi malam kamu demam dan suhu tubuhmu panas sekali! Memang bisa bangun semudah itu?", ujar Minato sambil merebahkan Kushina.

"Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah? Ini kan sudah jam..."

"Tugasku adalah menjagamu. Tidak penting aku ke sekolah atau tidak"

"Oh...iya..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan buatkan makanan dulu"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minato kembali dengan terburu-buru. Dia meletakkan nampan makanan di meja.

"Ng... Kushina. Tuan memanggilku dan aku harus ke kantor pusat sekarang juga. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau memang ada urusan ya pergi saja... Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok!"

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, makan dulu lalu minum obatnya. Setelah itu tidur! Biar cepat sembuh! Kalau ada perlu, kau bisa panggil siapa pun dibawah dan hubungi aku kapan saja! Aku pergi!"

"Ya... Hati-hati!", ujar Kushina sambil mengambil nampan makanan.

.

.

.

Kushina kembali memutar badannya ke arah berlawanan. Sudah berjam-jam dia tiduran menunggu Minato kembali untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya, Kushina bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kurang dari setengah jam kemudian, Kushina sudah berdiri di depan etalase toko sambil melihat-lihat pakaian yang dipajang dengan robot bergerak. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu gaun berwarna _amaranth red. _Gaun itu dihiasi dengan pita-pita dan manik-manik yang berkilauan. Kushina menempelkan tangannya ke kaca pembatas etalase tersebut dengan mata yang penuh harap memiliki gaun tersebut. Sebenarnya, Kushina bisa saja memintanya pada ayahnya. Namun, Kushina bukanlah gadis manja yang suka merengek-rengek pada orangtuanya. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkannya sendiri dengan kemampuannya.

"Ah... Aku mau kerja sambilan... Tapi ayah pasti tidak mengizinkannya...", gumamnya lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Kushina menyesap teh hangat di sebuah _café _kecil di sekitar tempat perbelanjaan. Tangannya mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya. Dia baru saja hendak mengirimkan pesan pada Minato, tapi ketika membuka telepon genggamnya, ada banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari Minato. Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menghubungi Minato.

"Halo? Kushina... Kau dimana saja?!", teriak Minato diujung sana. Kushina menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar"

"Jalan-jalan?! Kamu kan sedang sakit! Kalau kamu pingsan di jalan bagaimana?!"

"Aku sudah sembuh kok! Aku juga bosan di rumah terus!"

"Kamu kan bisa minta antar padaku! Aku ini penjagamu, Kushina! Aku bisa dibuang ayahmu kalau kamu hilang!"

"Iya, iya... Aku minta maaf"

"Baiklah. Sekarang kamu dimana? Aku jemput!"

"Ya. Nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya. Dah", ujar Kushina lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Dia kembali mengutak-atik telepon genggamnya untuk mengirimkan alamatnya pada Minato.

"Wah! Penuh nih! Kita nggak dapat tempat duduk!", seru seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

Kushina menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang cowok tampak kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

"Iya, ya... Gimana dong? Kita cari tempat makan yang lain saja, deh!", seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Aku lapar sekali nih!"

"Kita tunggu saja sebentar. Nanti pasti ada yang keluar", ujar cowok berambut hitam yang berjalan paling depan sambil berjalan masuk.

Kushina melihat meja yang ditempatinya cukup besar dan dia sudah hampir selesai. Dia pun memutuskan untuk membayar dan pergi. Ketika hendak membuka mulutnya, cowok berambut hitam tadi menegurnya.

"Hei! Ng... Bisa kami bergabung? Kami tidak dapat meja"

"Eh? Oh, silakan saja. Aku juga mau pergi..."

"Eh, aku tidak bermaksud mengusir..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang mau pergi", ujar Kushina lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan dan membayar.

"Silakan. Maaf sudah menunggu", ujar Kushina pada pria tadi lalu berjalan keluar.

Ketika Kushina sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Kushina menoleh dan mendapati cowok berambut hitam tadi berlari mendekat dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Kushina heran.

Pria itu merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kushina. Kushina tersentak kaget. Dan langsung mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Astaga!"

"Punyamu tertinggal", ujar pria itu sambil menyodorkan telepon genggam milik Kushina.

"Ya ampun! Terimakasih! Kau sampai menyusulku kesini..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa...", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada yang bicara.

"Ng... Kau tidak kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu?"

Cowok itu tersentak, "Eh? Oh! Iya! Kalau begitu aku... akan kembali!"

"Ya. Terimakasih telah mengembalikan telepon genggamku", ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ng...Boleh aku tau namamu?", ujar cowok tadi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kushina menatap curiga. Cowok bernama Fugaku itu cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Eh, aku bukan orang jahat! Aku... hanya ingin berkenalan...", ujarnya dengan wajah bersemu.

Kushina berpikir sejenak, "Kau harus perkenalkan dirimu dulu..."

"Eh? Oh... Aku lupa... Namaku Uchiha Fugaku. Sepertinya umur kita tidak jauh berbeda"

Kushina tersentak kaget, "Uchiha? Tadi kau menyebutkan Uchiha?"

Pria itu berdecak, "Yah... Mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku pewaris dari Uchiha's Group tapi bukan... Yang akan jadi pewarisnya itu sepupuku..."

"Mikoto? Namanya Uchiha Mikoto kan?"

"Hah? Kau tau darimana? Ah, aku lupa! Di berita-berita juga pasti banyak kan?"

"Bukan. Dia temanku. Kami teman sekelas..."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Ya... Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memberitahu namaku", ujar Kushina sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Fugaku membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina..."

Fugaku tersentak, "Uzumaki? Pewaris Uzumaki's Group?"

Kushina tertawa. "Nggak usah kaget begitu juga, dong!"

"Eh? Nggak. Habisnya aku tidak menyangka... Kupikir kamu akan dikawal dengan robot-robot, tapi sekarang kamu..."

"Aku sendirian? Aku memang suka jalan sendirian, kok", ujar Kushina sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi, kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali, kan?"

"Oh, ya? Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru. Kau mau kemana? Aku bisa mengantarmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan dijemput. Kau juga kan harus kembali ke tempat teman-temanmu? Cepatlah, mereka pasti menunggumu!"

"Iya. Sebenarnya dari tadi telepon genggamku bergetar. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali. Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah member tempat duduk"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengembalikan telepon genggamku. Bahkan sampai mengantarnya kesini..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa.", ujar Fugaku. Lalu dia terdiam sejenak dan berkata lagi dnegan pelan, "Tapi... Aku memang berniat mengejarmu..."

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku... pergi dulu, ya!", ujar Fugaku lalu berbalik pergi dengan cepat.

Kushina menatap dengan heran. Lalu dia mengangkat bahunya dan meneruskan jalannya.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali! Aku cemas tau!", ujar Minato ketika melihat Kushina berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, maaf! Sudah lama ya?"

"Tentu saja! Ah, yang lebih penting, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memang tadi sedikit pusing, tapi sekarang baik-baik saja..."

"Masa? Panasmu sudah turun?", ujar Minato sambil menyentuh dahi Kushina dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Wajah Kushina memerah. Dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Minato. "A-aku baik-baik saja!"

"Iya. Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Panasmu juga sudah turun. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang", ujar Minato sambil melemparkan helm pada Kushina.

Kushina menangkap helm itu dengan gugup lalu memakainya.

"Ayo naik!", kata Minato yang sudah duduk di atas motornya. "Wajahmu kok merah begitu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!", ujar Kushina lalu duduk di belakang Minato.

"Pegangan yang erat! Awannya mendung! Kita harus cepat-cepat!", ujar Minato lalu memacu motornya dengan cepat. Membuat Kushina harus memeluk Minato dengan erat...

.

.

.

"Kita sampai!", ujar Minato lalu melepas helmnya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau berniat membunuhku ya?!", Kushina meninju punggung Minato dengan keras.

"Apa?! Kenapa?!"

"Kau naik motor dengan kecepatan seperti itu di jalanan! Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Huh! Kau menyebalkan!", ujar Kushina lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu! Kukira kau suka ngebut?", Minato mengejar Kushina dan berjalan sejajar di sampingnya.

Kushina melotot mendengar perkataan Minato. Tapi tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Hei! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!", Minato berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Kushina membuka matanya. Ternyata setelah pulang dari ngebut bersama Minato tadi dia masuk kamar dan tanpa sadar langsung tertidur. Ketika melihat jam di mejanya, jarum jamnya menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

"Ah, aku tidur lama sekali?", gumam Kushina.

Ketika Kushina sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Kushina bangun dan meraih handuknya. Setelah selesai, dengan cepat dia menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Ketika tiba disana, dilihatnya ruang makan sudah kosong. Dia pun berjinjit-jinjit masuk ke dapur. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah kepala koki yang sedang asyik memeriksa isi kulkas. Dengan perlahan pun dia kembali keluar. Ketika menoleh, dia melihat Minato sempat lewat. Dengan cepat dia berlari mengejarnya.

"Minato!", panggilnya.

Minato menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Iya, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku diminta kepala koki untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang kurang. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugasku, tapi beberapa pelayan yang biasanya bertugas mencari bahan masakan, sedang cuti untuk sementara. Yang lainnya juga sudah pulang dan sisanya sudah tidur..."

Kushina hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia lebih sering tidur cepat-cepat, jai dia tidak tau para pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya tidur jam berapa.

"Mereka pasti kelelahan mempersiapkan acara untuk lusa"

"Lusa ada acara apa?"

"Lho? Masa kau lupa? Kan lusa hari ulang tahunmu!"

Kushina menepuk dahinya. "Astaga!"

Minato tertawa, "Kau ini belum tua tapi kok sudah pelupa?"

Kushina merengut, "Kau mengejekku?"

"Maaf, maaf!", ujar Minato mengangkat tangannya.

Kushina hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum makan malam kan?", tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Kushina merasakan cacing-cacing di perutnya mulai bersemangat. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Mau ikut denganku? Nanti kita makan sekalian"

Dengan penuh semangat Kushina mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ambil jaketku dulu! Tunggu sebentar!", ujar Kushina dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dan langsung menarik tangan Minato untuk berlari.

"Ayo! Aku lapar sekali!", ujar Kushina antusias.

"U-uwaa! Sebentar! Pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

Kushina melepas helmnya dan melihat sekeliling. Tempat dimana dia berada sekarang, adalah tempat yang sama dengan yang dikunjunginya tadi siang.

"Wah, di tengah malam begini juga masih ramai", gumam Minato lalu meminta helm Kushina.

Kushina menyerahkan helmnya dan melihat sekeliling. Lalu dengan mantap dia berjalan lurus ke depan menuju barisan pertokoan yang berjejer di sepanjang pinggiran jalan.

"Hei! Toko 24 jamnya ke arah sini! Bukan kesana!", seru Minato.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar! Nanti aku akan menyusulmu!", ujar Kushina.

Minato menghela nafas, "Harusnya kau tidur saja dirumah..."

.

.

.

Kushina berjalan sambil melihat-lihat barisan pakaian yang di pajang di setiap etalase toko yang dilewatinya.

"Ah! Masih buka!", pekiknya senang. Dengan cepat dihampirinya bagian depan sebuah toko pakaian dan berhenti disana.

"Gaun itu masih ada... Cantiknya...", gumam Kushina sambil menempelkan tangannya di kaca dan menatap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya. Kalau kamu yang pakai, pasti cantik sekali..."

Kushina menoleh kaget dan lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat orang yang berkomentar tadi.

"Uchiha Fugaku-san?"

"Hai. Panggil saja aku Fugaku, Kushina-chan", sapa Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aa... Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Jalan-jalan keluar. Mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku... aku sedang membantu mencari bahan-bahan dapur untuk acara lusa"

"Sedang berbelanja kebutuhan dapur? Lalu kenapa di depan toko pakaian?"

Kushina tersentak, "Ah... Aku..."

Fugaku tertawa, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku cuma menggodamu. Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa jika ahli waris Uzumaki Group berjalan-jalan sendirian di kawasan pertokoan seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak sendirian, kok"

"Oh ya?", tanya Fugaku, "Apa ada kamera tersembunyi di sekitar sini?"

Kushina tertawa pelan, "Tidak. Aku datang dengan..."

"Kushina! Kamu ngapain aja sih?!"

Kushina dan Fugaku menoleh bersamaan. Minato berjalan dengan belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Minato?!"

"Siapa?", Fugaku menatap Kushina dengan heran sekaligus curiga.

"Ah, dia..."

"Aku Namikaze Minato, teman sekelas Kushina. Kau sendiri siapa?", ujar Minato sambil menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku.

Fugaku membungkukan badannya, "Namaku Uchiha Fugaku. Aku sepupunya Mikoto. Dan Kushina juga sudah pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Anu... Minato! Tadi aku bertemu dengan dia disini! Jadi kami mengobrol sebentar"

"Dan membiarkanku menunggu sangat lama? Ah, Kushina... kau keterlaluan...", ujar Minato dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku kan belum lama!", balas Kushina membela diri.

"Lagipula, kau jangan mengobrol dengan orang yang belum lama kau kenal! Paling tidak kau harus mengenalkannya padaku!"

Fugaku yang mendengar itu ikut bicara, "Kenapa harus?"

Kushina kaget dan berusaha member jawaban yang masuk akal. Tapi tak terpikirkan satu ide pun di kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau siapanya Kushina?", lanjut Fugaku sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Minato diam tak menyahut. Dia juga sepertinya berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Fugaku.

"Kau... bukan pacarnya kan?", tanya Fugaku. Itu membuat Kushina kaget. Namun, Minato tetap tenang dan dingin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?", tantang Fugaku dengan nada sinis dan dingin.

Minato terdiam sejenak. Kushina yang _shock _terlihat bingung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu", jawab Minato tak kalah dingin.

.

.

.

** Saya nggak banyak omong deh! Terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon kesediaannya untuk nge-review! Terimakasih juga telah bersabar! Mohon kesabarannya lagi for the next chapter! 39(sankyuu)~!**


End file.
